Power Within
by LumosBookLight
Summary: I changed a lot of things and added/removed characters. I didn't separate the story into chapters because there would have been to many. Hope you like it!
1. Power Within

My name is Jade Greene and this is my story:

"Will you please play my song?" Esme asks. She walked gracefully up to the piano. She swiftly put her elbow on the top, and gently rested her head onto her dainty hands.

"Sure," says Edward in his soothing voice. He carefully placed his hands on the black and white keys of the large grand piano and went off playing. His hands are flowing like water across the keys like it was nothing. Now I know where I get my love of music from: Edward.

I let my guard down. He stopped playing, his face calmly looking straight in front of him, not knowing where my view is coming from. _"When did you get here?"_ he asks quietly inside my mind.

_"I got here about a minute ago." _I say.

He does a small, quick node and goes back to playing. No one seems to notice him playing except Esme and Alice. Alice came bouncing in and promptly sits down next to Edward on the black piano bench. She listens intently to him play Esme's favorite song. It is classical and beautiful. Everyone is so content, Edward playing the piano, Esme and Alice listening happily. Carlisle is reading a large leather bond book, while Emmett has his large muscled arm around Rosalie; his hand is touching her bleach blonde hair. They are watching sports with Jasper. Jasper sits in a large red and black arm chair and is very still. I decide this is how I want to leave them.

I slowly open my eyes and I appear back in my room. Everyone is still as content as I left them a few towns over. I can feel Edward wanting to talk, so I let him into my mind.

_"Yes?"_ I think.

_"Why did you leave? You could have watched and listened."_ I can tell he is still playing while we are talking.

_"Well technically I was not _there_ I was just seeing everyone through my mind." _

_"You know we can not meet in person. You are just going to have use your power and the link to see and talk to everyone for now."_

_"But it is not the same. The link is like talking on the phone but in our mind. And even though it is better than talking on the phone because my power allows me to see you while we talk, it is still not the same as being in person."_ I exclaim.

_"I know it hurts, it hurts all of us. You are like a little sister to us. And not being able to be with your sister hurts. It is like how you miss your sister when she is at college but 1,000 time's worse." _

_"I know. It hurts me double time because my only human sister is at college and my Vampire and Werewolf family are near by but I cannot meet them in person." _

_"I know it is hard. But no one said it was easy being part human, part Vampire, part Werewolf. You're lucky that you got the good traits from each species. You got the power of being able seeing people in you mind that are not physically with you from your Vampire part. But you got the temper and high body temperature of a Werewolf. And the rest of you is human." _

_"Yeah, but it is hard, especially when I can not even tell my Human family, who I am closest to birth wise, about the rest of my life."_

_"You know if you tell them you will be endangering there lives." _

_"I know and understand everything your saying I just needed to vent to someone."_

_"Well you can vent to me anytime," _he laughs.

_"Thanks. Look I know you always tried to avoid the question, but can you tell me how I came to be three different species?" _

_"Well... Ok. A long, long time ago a few of your ancestors were Vampires and Werewolves. And all of their genes surpassed the rest of your family and it all caught up with you. Everyone, as in Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, and myself, we are your distant family. But we are still your family. You inherited some of the speaking habits from the early 1900's so you do not speck in contractions, as do I." _Yeah, I got a lot of grief from people when I was little about the way I speak.

_"Well at least I was not a mutant when I was born or anything."_

_"Yes, right."_ We both laugh half heartedly._ "Well, you should get some sleep. I will talk to you tomorrow, ok?"_

_"Ok, bye"_

_"Bye"_

I break the link off like hanging up the phone. I try to go to sleep but my mind is racing like crazy. I finally fall asleep about 2 hours later. I fall into to a dreamless easy sleep.

I awake thinking about my talk with Edward. I am closest to him out of everyone. After him I am closest to Jacob. Jake and I get along well and he comes to me for things and I go to him for things. Sometimes he visits. But he lives across the country with the rest of the wolf pack. Once he snuck away and ran all the way here when a nomad was passing though. He wanted to make sure I was OK, I was. He keeps telling me that when we can meet in person, he will take me for a ride while he is in his wolf form. When he is a wolf, he is really large, a little bigger than a horse. He is gray with black hair on his stomach and black strips on his back. But I soon began to think that is never going to happen a long time ago.

No one else knows about my three species thing except my Vampire and Werewolf family. Edward and the rest of the Vampires think that I need protection 24/7 from other Vampires finding out about me. Apparently it is bad for other Vampires to know that I am three different species. But I really doubt that any Vampires will try to take advantage of my powers. Well… maybe. So they all take turns guarding me. Edward is usually on all of the shifts. He is only not there if I can convince him to take a break and go hunting because I can always tell when he is weak and he has been going longer and longer periods of time with out feeding. I get worried about him sometimes. He will not listen to me when I tell him that it is more important for him to feed than to guard me, especially when there are other people that can guard me just as well. Well I know that I get my stubbornness from Edward.

Luckily it was the weekend so I could relax and chill. And my sister was coming home from college! She is going to take me shopping in town. I miss her a lot because unlike most siblings, we do not fight. We have a really strong relationship. We have an equal relationship to Edward and me, but in a different kind of way. It gets complicated because I am very close to both of them and I would like to tell my sister about my other life, but I cannot. I do not want to be sad right now because she will be home in a few hours and usually when I think about this stuff I am depressed for the rest of the day.

I go down stairs and my mom and dad are already awake. My mom is the best. She always speaks her mind and she is very confident. My dad is into music like I am. He plays the piano too, but he plays jazz music. I walk over and make myself breakfast and turn on the TV. I decide I will talk to Edward so I turn on the link. He is watching TV with everyone, The News.

_"Hi," _I say.

_"Hey. How did you sleep?"_

_"It took me a while to fall asleep but when I did, it was calm." _I say.

_"Oh, how I wish I could sleep. Is it nice to sleep after a long day?"_

_"Yes, very."_

_"Are you excited for you sister to come home?" _he asks.

_"Yeah, we are going to go shopping." _

_"Ok, have fun."_

_"I will, and you don't have to come." _I knew he was going to be somewhere near by.

_"You know that I am going to, no matter what you say." _

_"Yeah, well have fun following us around then."_

_"I will bye." _We laughed. Both of our humor is sarcastic humor.

_"Bye!"_

I ended the link and went to go practice the piano before I got dressed. I found a really pretty classical piece I wanted to learn. It flows so easily. But I only know the intro and first verse. I am no where near as good as Edward but I enjoy it so much. I practice for about an hour and I notice the time and get dressed. I wear my favorite outfit, black skinny jeans with my gray v-neck and my leather jacket. Good thing it was only the end of September so I only need a light jacket. I tend to wear a lot of punkish clothes, where as my sister was into fashion so we dress very different. I hear the purr of her car pull up the drive. I have very good hearing as does a Vampire. That is were I get it from. But I have better hearing than a Vampire which is very unusual. There is no better hearing then a Vampire. But I guess there is now.

I run out and give her a big hug.

"Hey, Riss!"

"Hey, how are you?"

"I am good! How are you?"

"My classes are hard but I am good. Are you ready to go?"

"Yes!"

"K. Just let me put my stuff in my room and we will go!"

She says her hellos to my mom and dad and we set off on the road. She let me pick the music and we blasted it. I like being with my sister. She always puts me in a good mood.

"So how is school so far?"

"Good. A lot of work, but I guess that's predictable." I say sarcastically. I know that my sister has it much harder in college.

"Yeah 9th grade is hard, especially science." She says seriously. I guess she did not pick up on my sarcasm.

"Yeah, I am not doing so well in science. But it is only the first marking period. But do not tell mom," I said with a mischievous smile on my face.

"Don't worry, I won't," She laughed. "So is there anything particular that you want to get?"

"No. We can go anywhere. It up to you, cause your driving."

"Well why don't we park the car and we can just walk around and if you see a store you like, we will stop in, OK?"

"Yeah, sounds good!"

She parks the car and we start walking up and down the streets. We are talking about school and other random stuff. I am looking in all of the stores, seeing if any of them grab my attention. None do. We keep walking and talking for a while.

Then all of a sudden I feel a tugging at my gut going toward a store. I lead my sister into it. It is small. The walls are lined with insents, t-shirts and jewelry. There is a 2 by 2 foot counter in the middle of the store with a bunch of different types of jewelry, string bracelets, stone necklaces, and a bunch of earrings. I am drawn to the necklace tree on middle counter. This one necklace stood out to me. It is a stone called hematite; it is about 2 inches long cut into a 1 centimeter width hexagon that goes into a point at each of the end. The chain was short to where the stone came to the beginning of my chest. It is perfect. I have to buy it. I feel some connection to it. A voice in my head tells me that I am meant to buy it. Luckily I have enough money. I go up to the cashier and pay. She looks at me and smiles. She seems like she is happy that I bought it. She is pale and has long, jet black hair. Her hair is in a French braid going over her shoulder. She has a dazzling, white smile. I can feel her sweet yet hard and cold presence radiating off her. She has some kind of force in her. She seems like a…

After I buy the necklace, I immediately put it on and I feel a bit calmer.

"It looks good on you. It fits your personality." Hayley says.

"Thanks," a smile comes to my face. But I have an after thought. Why am I so drawn to this necklace? There is a deep connection, very powerful. I know it has to do with the Vampire and Werewolf part of me. I just have to figure it out.

That night I lay in my bed awake and thinking about the necklace I bought earlier. I do not know why I am so drawn to it, but I have to figure it out. I need to know because when stuff like this happens I know it is important. Figuring it out will not be as easy as it sounds. Edward tends to keep things from me, because he thinks that he is "protecting" me. But really, it kills me not to know things, especially if my life or any of their lives are in danger. But I know he is just trying to do the right thing in keeping me in the dark. Truthfully I think Edward would rather me not be involved in their world. He would rather me be just a human and live a human life, which I guess I understand cause he does not want me to get killed. But I am a "super human" I guess you could say. I can protect myself. Well, definitely not as well as he could, but still. I can not even meet Edward and the rest of the family in person, all because it would be "dangerous." My sent is very strong and Edward is afraid that someone in the family will… attack me and… kill me. I mean, I guess I understand that he does not want me dead. But not being able to see them hurts me more than one of them attacking me. There is another reason though. Everyone is afraid that if I see them, my sent will stay on them and another Vampire will try to find me and take advantage of my powers. They can get the idea to start a war. No other vampire in the world can do what I can. I can see. It is hard to describe my power. I can see, in my mind, what one of my friends is doing at this very moment. And they can live 5,000 miles away. And this power can come in very useful to another Vampire. They can see what their enemy is planning or doing. So Edward keeps me hidden while everyone takes shifts protecting me. I need to figure out why this necklace is so important. It might be the key to my power.

I wake up, my heart beating calmly. I decide that I will talk to Edward today about my necklace. I put on the link.

"_I need to talk to you about something,"_ I said.

"_OK, what is it?"_

"_You were with me yesterday, right?"_

"_Yes. Why?"_

"_Well, did you feel this connection between me and this necklace?" _I touch the necklace, hoping he can sense the connection. He can read my mind and feel the connection I feel.

"_Oh… That, well, yeah I felt it, and during the night I found out why."_

"_Well…?" _He hesitated. _"Just tell me!"_

"_Are you sure, I do not think I should."_

"_Will you just tell me already!"_

"_Fine, well we did some research last night while you were sleeping and, this is a bit more like density than logic, but you are pulled to it because it is meant for you to have it."_

"_OK…"_ I am a little confused. But I sort of understood.

"_That necklace has a lot of power. If you use it the right way and use the right power you can activate something in it. That something could destroy anything and everything you could imagine, even Vampires. And trust me, it is not that easy."_

"_Oh… Well why do you think I am meant to have it?"_

"_Well we figured that out to, the only power that can activate it is yours."_

I am in shock. I just find out that I have so much power within myself and within this necklace that I have. It is total fait that I found it, or maybe not. That cashier… she must be a Vampire. I knew there was something about her that seemed Vampirish. The force I felt in her must have been a Vampire power that made me come to her. Her power must have influenced me to go into the store. That and the necklaces power combined was a result in the tugging on my gut. She must know that I am destining to have this necklace. This means that she knows about me. No other Vampire should know about me. If I tell Edward he will be ragging, so I decide to keep this to myself. Besides, he owes me a secret or two. The thing that is bugging me is how does that Vampire know about me? I guess I can find out later. That is not the most important thing on my mind right now. I kind of like the responsibility of having all of this power, but not if I am putting my family in danger. I guess I am going to have to figure out how to active this necklace and make sure no one gets a hold of it. Now I am going to have to deal with this on top of school, family, and keeping everything a secret! This is going to be great. The thing I am also wondering is if any other Vampire knows about this necklace, and what it can do if used right? Well, I guess we will worry about that when we get approached by someone.

Edward and I break the link because I am getting tired and I am a bit drained from finding this out. I stare up from my bed and wait for sleep to come.

I wake up the next morning with a headache. I am expecting this is from the stress from night before. I feel stressed now but I know that I will soon start to relax. I sit up in my bed and run my fingers though my hair, and hold my head, hoping the hurting will stop. It does not. I look at the clock. It is 6:37. I tend to wake up early in the morning when I am stressed. I go down stairs and take a Tylenol to stop my headache, but it will not go away for another half an hour. I figure that no one would be awake for another two hours. I go back up to my room and turn on the link.

"_Hey, how did you sleep?"_ Carter asked.

"_Fine, I guess. Did you find out anything I should now? And if you did find something out and do not tell me, I will find out anyway."_

"_I promise that we did not find anything else out about the necklace that you do not already know." _I can tell he is telling the truth so I let it go.

"_OK, I believe you. What should I do about this?"_

"_For now… Just keep your eye on it and wear it all the time. Make sure that no one gets it or finds out anything about it."_

"_OK."_

"_Look, try to relax today. Just hang out. Do not worry about it for now. I will let you know if we find out anything. OK?"_

"_Yeah, OK. I will talk to you later, bye."_

"_Bye." _I shut off the link.Edward is right, I should try to relax and calm myself down today.

It is not going to be an easy task to keep this a secret. I am dieing to tell my human family about it, but I know I can not. The rest of the day is pretty easy. I watch TV and read for a while. I really like to read. I mostly read fantasy and sci-fi. It is a little ironic considering what I am. I am glad that I do not have any homework this weekend. But my sister leaves and goes back to college later.

Soon enough the night came and I am ready to go to sleep. But Rennesme wanted to talk to me with the link. Rennesme is a part Vampire, part Human baby. She was taken in by Edward when she was a newborn Vampire. She was turned into a vampire a few days after she was born a human. The transformation was not completed so she stayed half human. She sleeps and breathes like a human, but drinks blood and has a power like a vampire. She can see peoples past dreams just by touching them. Mentally she is about 13 years old, physically she is 6 years old, but she has only been living for about 2 years now. Edward says that she will stop physically growing when she reaches about 16 years of living. Then she will stop aging like a Vampire. A lot of the time she has trouble sleeping so she links to me so I can play the piano for her to help her fall asleep. It is something just between us.

"_Having trouble sleeping?"_ I ask.

"_Yes, will you please play for me?" _She says in her small, sleepy voice. I look at her and she looks so fragile, like one fall and she will break. But in reality she can easily break someone's bone.

"_Of course I will. What would you like me to play?" _I say softly.

"_Anything you think will help me fall asleep."_

"_OK, well I have been learning this piece for a while, I am not very good at playing it yet. Would you like me to play it for you anyway? You will be the first to hear me."_

"_Sure, I would love to hear it."_

"_OK, here it goes." _I start playing the song. My hands are not moving as fluently as Edward's hands do. But I am playing it pretty well. I only made a few mistakes, but I do not think that Rennesme caught it. She soon falls asleep by the time I am done playing. She looks so peaceful; I am looking at her in my mind. It always makes me happy when I play for her. I stop playing.

"_Good night." _I whisper softly to her. I break the link and decide to go to bed myself. I fall asleep only to wake up to more conflict in the morning.

Unfortunately it is Monday so I have to go to school. Going to school, and dealing with the Vampire stuff is not going to go well. I get dressed and pack my backpack. I know I am not going to be able to focus in class today. Luckily I do not have any tests or anything important going on. I do not want to go to school. But I know that I have to. School is not so bad. I like English and Art class. Plus I like to see my friends. My friends and I are a bit crazy, but it is always fun to be with them.

I get to school and go in to class. My first class is English. My teacher is really nice so she is letting us have a reading day today. It is quiet in the class so it is easy to concentrate. Usually the class is a bit loud, but I guess since it is Monday and first period, everyone is tired. "'The real story of the Fleece: there were these two children of Zeus, Cadmus and Europa, okay? They were about to get offered up as human sacrifices, when they prayed to Zeus to save them. So Zeus sent this magical flying ram with golden wool, which picked them up in Greece and carried them all the way to Colchis in Asia Minor. Well, actually it carried Cadmus. Europa fell off and died along the way, but that's not important.' 'It was probably important to her.'"— Rick Riordan (The Sea of Monsters). I love these books. "The Sea of Monsters" is the second book in the Percy Jackson and the Olympians Series. There are five books in the series and they are amazing! I am re-reading all of them because they are so good. I tend to re-read books a lot. Especially if I like them a great deal.

Lunch is the craziest part of the day. My friends and I are really loud. But we all get along well. Lunch is my favorite part of the day. Lunch is the only time during the day that I was not thinking about the necklace. I came to the conclusion, after two periods of thinking, that the Vampire at the store must be someone that is part of the family that knows about me. I will not ask Edward to confirm this because I know that if I am wrong he will be upset that another Vampire might know about me.

Soon enough the day is at an end. I am happy to go home and am ready to do some more thinking. I do not think I should worry about the Vampire in the store, but I know I will come back to it eventually. I try to calm down by playing my piano, but I soon stop because it is not relaxing me. I also try to do some homework, but that is a bust. My mom will not be home for another hour. For some reason my necklace feels a bit heavy on my chest. I can tell that the power in the necklace is begging to be activated and used. But unfortunately I do not know how to use it. I feel like I have to literally open it in some way. I just have to figure it out some way. I take off the necklace and place it on the table in front of me. It did not look powerful, but it feels dominant, controlling, and almost evil. I feel like I should not try to activate it. Like something horrible will come out and take over. I think it feels like that because sometimes too much power can be evil. I am afraid that the power will turn me into something wicked and I will take over. But I know that Edward and the family will keep me grounded. Hopefully I will not need them to and the power will not take over me. I guess I will see what happens after I learn more about it.

A conclusion suddenly came to my mind. Since my power actives the necklace, maybe I have to use my power on the necklace. I decide it is worth a try. I concentrated really hard, closed my eyes, and went inside the necklace. It is dark and cold, but there is a glowing, blue light in the center. I look closer at it, there seems to be tiny bots of lightning coming out of it. It looks almost electrical, but I know it is much more than that. This was obviously where to active it, but how do I? Then it came to me, I have to go inside of the light and try to control it and bend it to my will so I can use it. I am tempted to do it, but I do not. This is not the time. I must wait until I have better knowledge and control of the influence the necklace will have in the world. What I am thinking is what if the power is not the necklace; it was just stored there for the right person to find? Maybe I do not have to go into the blue light maybe I have to learn to reverse my power and make what I am seeing in my mind literally right in front of me? I will find out sooner or later, just not now. I open my eyes and am back in my living room with the necklace in front of me. I put it back on, keeping it safe around my neck. I decide that this is enough exploring for on day and to tell Edward what I have found out.

"_Edward! I think I might have figured out how to control the necklace!" _I exclaim.

"_Really, what have you found out?" _He asked eagerly.

"_I used my power to go inside of the necklace and there was a blue, glowing light in the middle. I thought that maybe I have to go inside of the light. But I also thought that I might have to do the opposite and bring the light outside of my mind and literally into the world. I did not try anything because something told me that I only have one chance to do this and it has to be at the right time and in the right way. What do you think?" _I think I said that a little too fast.

"_I can see what you mean. And what you think seems very logical. But you were right not to try something. I do not know about this 'one time to try' stuff, but I trust your judgment. Is there anything else I should know?"_

"_No, that is it. Run this by the family and see what they think. OK?"_

"_OK. I will talk to you later."_

"_OK, bye." _ I disconnected the link. Edward seemed tense; like there was something he was not telling me. I look in on him to see if there is something I should know. He was in a room with Carlisle, Esme, and Emmett. I am pretty sure that Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Rennesme were out hunting.

"Did you tell her?" Emmett asked Edward.

"No," He responded.

"Well, why not?"

"She has too much going on right now with the necklace, school and secrets, that I did not want her to stress out any more than she already is. She does not disserve that kind of pressure," Edward answered.

"You will have to tell her at some point you know. Plus if she finds out you were keeping this from her, she will be very upset with you," Carlisle said calmly.

"I know that but I am protecting her by not telling her. Just trust me. For now, we are going to have to contact the wolves. We are going to need their help with this. We cannot do this alone."

"I will call Jacob up and tell them to come immediately," said Esme. She swiftly left the room to make the phone call.

"Good. Please do not let Jade know about this. If she knows the wolves are coming she will know that something is up. Let her sense the wolves when they get here, OK?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed, obviously unhappy with the agreement.

"Thank you," Edward sighs with relief.

Esme came back into the room. "The wolves are on their way. They should be here in about 2 or 3 days or so." Everyone nods back to this information.

"Until then, we will keep a look out for them, and anyone else," Edward concludes.

I open my eyes with astonishment. I am going to have to talk to Edward about this. I am so angry with him. I just wish I knew exactly what they were talking about. I was lucky that my eyes did not turn black. If I am mad enough my eyes will turn from hazel to black. If anyone notices, we will be exposed.

I go and take a quick shower and think about what I saw. For now I have to assume that someone is coming. Someone that will threaten me and that I need more protecting from. Someone that wants the power that now lies around my neck.

"_So, Edward, when were you going to tell me that someone is coming for the power in my necklace?"_ I say satisfied with what I have figured out. I want to grill Edward for keeping this from me after his promise to tell me everything. Plus he knows that I want to know when the wolves are coming, mostly because I would like to know when Jake is coming. It was night so when I was done talking to Edward I will probably go to sleep. If my anger does not keep me awake.

"_How do you know about that?" _He sounds worried. Probably because he knew I has going to be mad at him for a while, but also because he was worried about my safety. I understand that he is trying to protect me, but I do not think that it is protecting me at all; I probably will not stay mad at him for too long.

"_I know because after we were done talking, I could sense there was something wrong, so I decided to investigate. You were right in the middle of telling Emmett why you did not tell me. When were you going to tell me?"_

"_I was going to let you find you when you sensed the wolves were coming."_

"_But you knew I was going to be mad at you either way, right?"_

"_Yeah, I knew you were going to be mad. But I would rather you be safe than have you not be mad at me."_

"_Well, that is sweet of you. But you are still not off the hook. You have to get it through your hard, Vampire skull that you _have _to tell me every piece of information you find out that involves the family or me. Because I am part of this family too, so I deserve to know what the rest of the family knows, OK?" _I mean the first part as a joke, but I strongly mean the rest.

"_Yes, I promise to tell you everything that involves the family and you." _He put his right hand up as he said that, trying to lighten the mood and my anger towards him.

"_OK, I trust you. I forgive you but I will always have this promise in the back of my mind." _

"_OK, I will remember this too. I have to go prepare for the wolves coming, talk to you later?"_

"_Yes. Bye." _I broke the link. Not as mad as before we started this conversation. I am not as mad as I thought I would be so I am hoping to go to sleep. Wait, I still do not know who is coming. I am not going to think about that, I really do not fell like it. I am all thinked out for today. But I will find out who is coming.

It was finally Thursday. And I do not have school tomorrow for something, I can not remember why. But the best part of the day today is going to be after school because the wolves are planning to get here around five o'clock! I do not think I can wait that long. I would have talked to Jake sooner but he does not like to talk when he is on a trip. He needs to keep his mind focused, mostly because if he is going to be running some he wants no distractions. But I am eager to talk to him today. But I know that when I do talk to him all he is going to ask me for the first few minutes are, 'Are you OK?' or 'What will keep you safe?' So hopefully I can calm him down enough to actually talk to him. I feel like everyone is way more concerned about this than I am. That just might be me though because I am usually laid back. I get that from Emmett. He is the one that has a one track mind and is very optimistic about things, like me. He and I get along pretty well. And I feel like talking to him.

"_Hey, Emmett!"_

"_Jade! Long time no link! How are you doin'?" _he said this so happily. He is who I go to, to get away from my problems. And unlike everyone else in the family, Emmett learns how to speak like people in this time period. He adapts to the slang.

"_I am doing fine, Thanks. How are you?"_

"_I am good. I am around a lot of stress and negativity lately but I am gettin' through it."_

"_Yeah, I agree. Everyone is bugging out about this thing. And I have been meaning to ask you something. Who _exactly _is coming?"_

"_Well… about that, I don't know if you want to know. But I know you well enough to know that you can understand Vampire stuff, and we should not keep it from you. So, do you know about the Volturi?"_

"_Nope, who are they?"_

"_They are a very well known coven in the Vampire world. Well known for being dangerous, destructive, lethal, and deadly. A lot of the covens around the world fear them to the point where they hide from them. They basically control the Vampire world, but not us. You can compare them to that group of big kids on the playground that always pick on everyone. But instead of pickin' on people, they just kill them. We don't fear them as much as other covens do. But we still don't want to have any trouble with them. But they have gotten into a huge fight and turned on each other. They separated into two groups. They are out to destroy each other. One of the people in a group remembered the legend of the power in the necklace. So now they are trying to find it. They are passing through here next. But you have to remember that they don't know that you exist, or about your power, but they also don't know that your power actives the necklace. Mainly they are focused on finding the necklace first. They are questioning all of the vampires they can find. They are definitely coming to us because they keep tabs on us because we drink the blood of animals not humans. They find it odd, which I don't get," _he says sarcastically. _"So, it's important that you don't tell them about your power, or that you have the necklace, or about your _other_ power." _Yeah, I have not used my _other _power in a while. I can make something burn by looking at it. It is odd for someone to have more then one Vampire power. So that could put me in danger. I normally only use that power to help my anger go away. When I burn things, it some how makes my anger fade away.

"_Do you know when they are coming?" _I ask.

"_Probably in about a month, depending on how fast they travel."_

"_Well, do you think they will question me?"_

"_Yeah, Carlisle is going to tell them that you are part Vampire part Human, like Rennesme. If we tell them about your werewolf side, they won't be happy. But once they find out that you exist, they will question you."_

"_OK, I will keep quiet when they come. Thank you for being honest with me and telling me who was coming, I really appreciate it."_

"_No problem! Are you scared?"_

"_Surprisingly, I am not scared. I am sure that I will be eventually though."_

_ "Don't be! Us and the wolves can easily protect you. It will be a snap." _He snapped his fingers and crossed his arms, with a strong, satisfied smile on his face.

_"Thanks Emmett. Oh crap! I did not even see the time. I have to get ready for school. I will talk to you later, OK?"_

_ "Yes, of course. Don't worry you little head about anything. Bye."_

_ "Bye."_ The link broke off. Now I have to go to school, great.

School was boring, as usual. I am glad to be home now. I have two hours before Jake comes. I just have to fill those two hours until then. I make my mind up to play some piano. I keep on practicing the same song that I played for Rennesme. I am getting better at it. I am hoping that soon I will be able to play as well as Edward can. But I do not think I can be that good. Soon it was four forty-five. Only fifteen minutes! But then I got a feeling. He just got here. I could feel his presence back with the family. He had a large, strong, protecting feeling. He must still be in his wolf form.

_"Jake! How are you? When did you get in!" _I asked, excitement bursting in my voice. I practically screamed at him.

_"I just got here a few seconds ago. I am fine. But how are you? Are you freaking out? Who is coming? How long will it take for them to come? Will there be a fight? How much protection will you need?"_ he asks franticly.

_ "I am fine, I am not freaking out, so you should stop freaking out. Ask Edward these questions. He can explain better then I can, mostly because he knows more about it then I do. But the Volturi are coming for my necklace."_

_ "Why would they want your necklace? I thought they found out about you and are coming to… you know… kill you or something?"_

_ "Apparently I am not the only one Edward has been keeping things from. Well the story is that I have this necklace with the power to destroy anything and do anything. But the only person that can use it is me because I have the only Vampire power to active it. They are going around questioning all of the Vampires to see who has the necklace because they are all trying to kill each other. Now they are coming here. They do not know about me yet but Carlisle is telling them that I am part Vampire part Human like Rennesme. That way they will not be as suspicious. But I am going to have to talk to them. And someone could die…"_ I say rapidly. I do not even stop to take a breath. I breathe deeply.

_ "So, they are coming because they need this power to kill each other but, there might be a fight and there might not be?"_

_ "Yeah, I could have just said that. But I do not know if there will be a fight. Edward probably wants as much protection for me as possible. Can we talk about something else though? I am not in the mood for this right now."_

_ "Sure. How are you, like in your human life? I bet school sucks."_

_ "Yeah it does," _I laughed._ "But I am doing OK. I have been playing the piano a bit more now a days."_

_ "Well, that's good! I have wanted to ask you a personal question. Is everything really OK with your human life? I am just asking because the last time we talked about the kids in your school or something was when you just found out who you are. And you told me about the kids making fun of you because of how you speak and when you would see things and everyone thought you were weird. Cause if that happens again they will have me to deal with!" _He started cracking his knuckles in a playful way, trying to make me believe he would actually go up to a thirteen year old human and punch them. What gave him away is that he is grinning like an idiot. But I knew he would do that for me if the situation was serious enough.

But I do remember the first time someone made fun of me. It was when my vampire powers were kicking in. I was in 4th grade. I was seeing something. I saw a kid being bullied on the playground. He was in the grade above me, I think. When I was done seeing it, I looked up and yelled "There is a kid being bullied on the playground!" The teacher looked confused and opened the blinds to look out on the playground. She saw that the kid was getting hurt and ran outside to stop it. The rest of the class was looking at me. One kid said "How did you know that? The blinds were down." There was way too much pressure on me and I got up and fast-walked away. Once I got into the hall, I went off running. I sprinted home and hid in my room. My mom got a call from the school saying that something happened to me. She called the house phone and I told her I went home. She found me in my room, when she got there I told I just got upset and did not know where else to go. She told me never to do it again and that I could not watch TV for the rest of the night. She lightened the mood by saying "It's a good thing we live a block from the school."

I did not know what was going on and I wished there was someone who could have explained it to me. I learned to… well, I had to deal with all the vampire power stuff until I meet Edward. I just wish everyone came into my life earlier.

_"No, everything is fine, so you can calm down now," _I giggle. _"You do not have to beat anyone up." _Besides with all that is going on, I could care less about what people think of me.

"_Aww man, I was looking forward to it," _He said smiling.

"_How are you though? And how is the pack?"_

"_We are OK. No one has gotten in a fight in a while which is always good." _I sensed something with Jacob after his panic and curiosity went away.

"_You have not eaten since you left, have you? Are you hungry?"_

"_Maybe a little, but I am fine, really." _I was not buying it.

"_No you are not fine. You should know by now that I can always tell when there is something wrong. If you are hungry, go eat. I am sure that Esme has already put out food and the rest of the pack has started eating. And I know that you can smell you favorite from outside the house. Chicken perhaps?"_

"_Maybe I can smell it." _ He was trying to hold his breath. I am so right that he is hungry.

"_Look, go eat! We can talk later. Plus you are starving after three days of barely eating anything. It is really OK with me."_

"_OK, I will go eat. Talk to you later, Kay?"_ He say relieved that he can eat now.

"_Of course. Bye." _And I broke the link. I watched him for a few seconds after I broke the link off. Once I did he bolted for the door to Edward's house to go eat. I can always tell when there is something wrong.

Jake and I will talk tomorrow. I will leave him to eat his chicken now. I am just glad that I got to talk to him and that he go here safely.

My mom came home.

"How was your day, honey?" She said as she walked through the door and put her stuff down on the kitchen table.

"The same as usual. Nothing special happened today. How was your day?"

"Fine, some more problems with a few parents, but other then that, it was fine." My mom works for the school district. She works in pupil services, specifically with special needs kids. I worked with the special needs kids over this past summer. It was really fun. I worked in a class of six boys in first and second grade. They were the best! I am going to visit them the next time I have a half day at school.

"Well that is good. Can I start making my dinner?"

"Of course you can make your dinner." I usually made my own dinner. The family eats together on weekends. My favorite food is pasta. That is what I have for dinner almost every night.

I started to boil a pot of water. After that I go to watch TV in our living room. Nothing good was on so I settled on a channel and stared mindlessly at the screen. I looked in on everyone back at Edwards's house. The wolves are gorging themselves with the food Esme made. For a Vampire that does not eat human food, it looks like she makes pretty awesome chicken. In the 30 seconds I was watching them, Jake had eaten three large pieces of chicken. In the pack there are six wolves. There is Sam, Jared, Paul, Seth and Embry. I am not as close with them as I am with Jake and Seth. Seth and I are more like acquaintances then brother and sister like Jake and I. But we talk more then the others and I do. I am linked to Edward, Jake, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Rennesme, and Seth. If I ever talk to the rest of the wolf pack, Jake translates for me. On the other side of the room Rennesme was reading a novel called "The City of Ember." I have heard of it, but never read it. That book is a sixth grade reading level. I really should not be surprised that she is reading a higher reading level book than a picture book that her physical age should be reading. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie were watching TV. Alice and Jasper were reading the newspaper together. But Edward was the only one that did not seem at ease like everyone else was. He was playing the piano, but he did not have the water like feel in his hands when he is playing like he usually does. When I heard it, it did not seem as together as his playing usually sounds. He seems uncomfortable. I have only seen him like this when the wolves are around. I think that Edward is not as comfortable as the rest of the family is with the wolves. I do not know why and I would like to ask him but I do not think I should say anything. I think I should leave him alone for the night. Maybe he will be more relaxed when I talk to him the next day.

I opened my eyes, and realized that my mom finished making my dinner and it was ready to eat. I eat my pasta and go upstairs to do my homework. It was a good thing that I did not have a lot to do. I finished it in about a half an hour and I am relaxing now. I decide to explore more of the power in my necklace. I close my eyes again and go inside. The blue, glowing light was still there but it seemed a bit larger then it was the last time I saw it. I looked around to see if there was anything else around. Nothing was there. I go a bit closer to the light. More electrical charge is coming off of it then before. I think that it is just waiting to be able to come out and used. I do not even know when the right time is to engage its power. I do not think I should activate it when the Volturi are here, I do not think I should activate it at all. Maybe I am not meant to use the power, maybe I was meant to guard it almost, and use it at a later time, when it was needed to be used. I think that when the time comes I will know what to do. I just do not know when that time is.

I wake up the next morning thankful that I do not have school today. I lie in my bed, thinking of what is to come. I have a feeling that the Volturi are going to be come earlier then a month. I know the best person I can talk to, to tell me when they are coming: Hazel.

"_Hi Alice, I have a question for you."_

"_Oh, hello Jade. Glad to talk to you! What is your question?"_ She says cheerfully.

"_When exactly are the Volturi coming? Emmett told me yesterday that they are coming in a month. But I have a feeling that we do not have that long of a time before they come."_

"_You have been having a feeling too? I was getting a feeling that they were coming earlier also, but I did not see anything. Usually when I get these feelings I get a vision to confirm it. But nothing came."_

"_Maybe the decision has not been made yet."_

"_It is possible. I have been debating weather I should tell the family. I usually do not tell them unless it is certain. Do you think…?"_ she trails off from her sentence.

"_Alice?" _Then I noticed that she had a vacant expression on her face. She must have been seeing something. I let her see it. Hazel can see the future. She gets feelings about things and then sees a few still images. But she has to figure out what they mean. I know that if I talk to her, her connection will break off and she will not get any information. A few seconds go by then she comes back. _"What did you see?"_

"_They are coming in about a week, give or take a few days. I knew it. I wonder why they did not make they decision sooner?"_

"_Yeah, I do not know. Do they know about your power?"_

"_Yes… Yes! That must be why they waited. I should have known that they would do that, that they would wait to change their mind." _She realizes.

"_Well, we have to tell the family. We are going to have to start preparing now rather then later."_

"_Yes! I will go tell them. We will let you know when we start to plan things. It was nice talking to you. You know that you can always come to me for anything, right?"_

"_Yeah, I know. Thanks!_ _Bye." _I broke the link. I can not believe this. I knew I was going to have to talk to the Volturi, but I did not think it would be so soon. And I was not looking forward to talking to them at all. I could already tell that I was not going to enjoy it.

Friday came and gone. Now night has come and I am playing the piano. I let the music fill me up and come through my hands to the keys. I fumble but I do not care. I just like to play. Playing the piano is one of the only things that bring me joy. That I will always have. As I was playing I was thinking about the Volturi. I did not know a lot about them. I remember something that Luella once told me. Carlisle knows them. He befriended them in their early years of immortality. (They became too power mad for his kind nature). I think that I should talk to him and see what he can tell me.

"_Hello Carlisle," _I said it in a more serious way then I wanted to.

"_Why hello Jade, how are you?" _He said happily, as he always is.

"_I am good thanks. I have a question for you?"_

"_That would be?" _He said curiously.

"_I want to know more the Volturi. Can you tell me anything?"_

"_I will, but you must know that they might be _like_ royalty but they are still very controlling and wicked."_

"_I understand," _I little uneasily.

"_Well first you should know that they speak Romanian to each other. Partly because they live in Romania, and partly so they can speak in front of you without you knowing what they are saying. When they first became Vampires they were in ancient Rome so that is why they have Roman names. They all met with a similar goal, to be the most powerful Vampires and they joined together. They traveled the world and liked Romania the best so they stayed there. They were going to stick with Rome but they liked Romania better because it is toward the middle of Europe and it made it easy to travel around if they wanted to. They have been living there for about 500 years, longer than I have been a Vampire. I met them because when I turned into a Vampire I traveled a bit. I stayed with them for a while. I think they only kept me around because I was an interesting Vampire. They have never met someone that did not like to fight or that drank animal blood rather then human blood. There are six of them. Aemiliana, Decima, Festus, Lucius, Marcella, and Otho. Otho is the highest in command. He makes all of the decisions. All though Otho has no Vampire powers, Lucius, Marcella and Aemiliana do. Lucius can make you see things that are not there. Like he can make you think you are bleeding even though you are not. Marcella can move people and objects with her mind. She can move you 1,000 miles away just by looking at you or suspend you in mid-air. It is useful in fights. Though the Volturi rarely fight, they just kill. Now Aemiliana, she can make you think something happened when it really did not. She could make you think your best friend died when that really did not happen. She can make you not remember someone. That is probably the most controlling power of the Volturi."_

"_Do you think they will use any of those powers on me?"_

"_They very well might. But I cannot be sure."_

"_Oh… Well who went on whose side when they separated?" _

"_It is Otho, Lucius, and Aemiliana against Festus, Decima, and Marcella."_

"_Well which group is coming and who am I talking to?"_

"_Otho's group is coming and you are probably going to talk to him. You have to present yourself in a very mature and royal way; it will gain his respect… to an extent. But I know that you can do that, you are patient." _I get my patience form Carlisle.

"_Thank you. I will remember that. Is there anything else I should know about them?"_

"_Just to choose your words carefully when you speak with Otho, he is a word twister."_

"_OK I will. Thank you for telling me about them, it has gotten me more prepared for meeting them."_

"_No problem, you can always come to me with your questions. I must go help Esme prepare breakfast for the wolves tomorrow, I will talk to you later, good bye."_

"_OK, bye." _Carlisle broke the link. I was a little afraid to talk to Otho after what he told me. But I would rather know this stuff now, than be surprised later. I am a bit worried that a fight could start. I am hoping that Carlisle can diffuse any cause for a battle. Now I just want to go to sleep and take all of this in.

The next morning I lie in my bed awake, waiting for when I would get up. It was 9:23 AM. My dad has probably left to his weekend job already and mom went to the food store a few minutes ago. I heard the door close. I was alone, nervous, anticipating the day the Volturi would come. I am usually tough about Vampire things. Mostly because I knew there was nothing I can do about it. The biggest thing that ever happened was a few nomads passing through and that is not a big deal. They go on their way without knowing I exist. I have known about my being three different species for about two years now. I remember the day so easily.

It was sixth grade and I was in Science class. I felt a feeling outside in the woods by my school. I knew that there was something I needed to see. My instincts took over and I saw a guy in the woods looking straight at me. Luckily my powers kicked in a while ago because I would not have known what was going on. I opened my eyes, confused about what I saw.

I got home that day thinking about the guy I saw on the woods. He looked about 17. His face looked as hard as stone and he was pale white. He was so beautiful, in a cold way. I felt like he and I had some kind of connection somehow. I could sense him again. He was, again, in the woods, by my house. I decided to try to see him again. I closed my eyes and focused on the presence I felt from him. I saw him in my mind again. And he was looking right at me again. I did no think it was possible for him to look right at me because I was nowhere near him.

"_Who are you?" _I thought.

"_Hello Jade, I am Edward," _He said calmly.

How did he hear me, I did not even speak out loud. _"How can you hear me?"_ I asked.

"_I guess I have to tell you who and what you are." _

That was when Edward told me who I was. I was not expecting it at all. But I think that in the back of my mind I always knew that I was different. Whenever I was sick, my temperature was high, so I would go the hospital every time I was sick. Luckily the temperature difference did not kick in until I was about five. After Edward told me, I would try out my power a few times a week so I could learn how to use it. At first it was amazing to me that it was all possible. But now, it is second nature to me. I will never regret that day that I met Edward.

The rest of the day went by slowly. I had nothing to do but sit mindlessly. I cannot stand it any more. I needed a bit of happy. I know that I have to talk to Seth. Seth is 15 years old I think. He is always very happy, which is why I wanted to talk to him right now. When he and Emmett get together, there is no stopping the loudness and laughter. They get along together better then any Vampire and Werewolf. I can tell that the pack is not so happy about that but they now that they cannot do anything about it. Jake is the only one that is cool with it out of the pack. Seth is the one I needed to talk to. I would talk to Emmett too but he was busy taking care of Rennesme.

"_Hey Seth!" _I said. Our link was not as strong as Edward's or Jake's is but it does not get in the way of talking to each other.

"_Oh hey Jade! I haven't talked to you in a while. How are you holding up with all of this?"_

"_I am OK. I am a bit nervous to talk to Otho, but other then that, I am fine. How are you and the pack?"_

"_We are excellent! Esme has to make the best food we have ever eaten. For someone who doesn't eat, she sure can cook." _We both laughed. It was nice to laugh.

"_Well that is good. Is there anything else going on with you?"_

"_I talked to Sam and he finally agreed for me to get out of school. I wanted to for a while now, since I became a Werewolf, but Sam told me I should last as long as I could in school. He said it was an important decision because when I am older I might regret not staying in school and getting an education. But I think I made the right decision for me." _He sounded very serious. I could tell that he put a lot of thought into leaving school.

"_Well that is good for you. I mean you could always go back to school when you are older if you wanted to." _

"_That is exactly what I said!" _Seth smiled so wide, it was a grin. He could light up a room. I love him in a brotherly way. _"Well what about you? Is there anything going on?"_

"_Nope, nothing important is happening, well except that I have the power and the fait of the world around my neck and stuff. You know the same stuff every other 13 year old goes through…" _We laughed together again. Then we started to laugh harder because his laugh makes me laugh and my laugh makes him laugh.

We finally calmed down enough to talk again. _"Look, I have go, we are planning some strategies for when the Volturi come. We have to figure out were we should stay so they don't know we are there unless a fight might start."_

"_OK, well, make sure you keep the strategy safe. Tell everyone I said thank you for keeping me safe, especially the pack for traveling all the way up here. I have not said thanks enough. And thank you Seth, I really needed some cheering up today."_

"_Hey, it's no problem at all, bye." _He smiled, knowing I was watching him while we were talking. He broke the link and went off to the battle strategy meeting. I missed Seth and I was happy we got to talk, even for a little bit.

The next morning I decide to focus on my music. No thinking about the upcoming, nothing. I want to focus on playing the piano and listening to music. Listening to music always calms me down. I would love it if I could listen to my iPod before I do any public speaking at school. That would make me feel so much better. But I make do without it. When I go on the bus to school I zone out and listen to my music. I look out the window and let my mind wonder. For some reason I seem to notice every little detail while I am looking out the window that I would not notice other wise. I noticed that a lamp post and a fence are in the middle of the woods. They are covered by a lot of plants and vines. I think there is a tennis or basketball court there somewhere. I would like to explore it one day. Most of the people on my bus are jerks, so I do not pay attention to them. I really hate going on the bus, but I like that I can get time to think. That is the reason why I endure it.

I spend the morning listening to music. Most of the music I listen to is alternative, pop punk, indie, or rock. My favorite band is Paramore and Cartel. I am hoping to learn how to play some of their songs. I usually make a playlist with them on it and a few other select songs. I do not listen to what most people listen to. No Lady Gaga, no Ke$ha or anything like that. Plus I think the dollar sign is stupid and that both of them do not make real music. It is all music made from auto tune machines. They barely use any actual instruments. Plus there are both drunken sluts. Although I do admit that Lady Gaga's lyrics to her songs mean something to her, witch I respect. But Ke$ha's lyric are meaningless. No one in my school really listens to the music I listen to. I mean my friends are awesome but if we ever listen to music, it is not something I want to listen to. But I do not complain.

As time goes on I get more and more curious about what the battle strategy is that everyone has decided on. Edward has been a bit distant lately. I think it is only because the pack is here. He gets uncomfortable around them for some reason. I have been leaving him alone for a while so he can collect himself. I feel like he is taking this whole situation harder than I am. I would bet that he feels guilty for "putting me in danger."

"_Edward, I need to talk to you." _I think I said that a bit too seriously.

"_Oh… yeah, sure, what is your question?" _His voice was going in and out. I can tell that he is not really paying attention. I can see it in his eyes.

"_Edward! You better listen to me or I am going to show up at your door step and make you listen to me by being right in front of you. It is your choice!"_ I practically yelled at him. But if that is the only way to get his attention, that is what I am going to have to do.

"_Look, I am sorry. What is your question?" _Now I have his focus.

"_OK, I am sorry for yelling at you. But my question is do you feel guilty about what is happening?"_

"_Well… Yes, I do."_

"_And why would that be?"_

"_It is because I feel like I should have seen this coming. I could have warned you that this would happen if you went into that store. Maybe I could have saved you from all of this being dumped of you so quickly. I know that you say you are not stressed about this, but I know you better then anyone. I know that once the day gets closer of the Volturi coming, you will be freaking out, and you know I am right."_

"_You are right. I completely agree with you. But I am trying to live in the moment. I do not want to worry about something that is going to happen in like a week. But you listen to me Edward Cullen, you are not to feel any guilt whatsoever. This would have happened no matter what you do. It is destiny. Do you hear me?" _I could hear the sincerity in my voice.

"_Yes ma'am." _He said jokingly. We laughed lightly.

"_See, there is my brother. I have not heard you joke around since this whole thing started. It is good to hear that. I have another question, what is our strategy for when the Volturi come?"_

"_Carlisle is going to try to settle this calmly with them. But if there is even a tiny chance they would do anything, we bring out the wolves and fight. Otho can usually be reasoned with so we do not think there will be a fight, but we are preparing for the worst."_

"_OK, thanks for letting me know. One last thing, I have noticed that you have not been playing the piano as often as you usually do. What is up with that?"_

"_I just have not been in the mood. That is all."_

"_Will you play for me, just a little bit?"_

"_Sure, of course I will." _He went over to the piano sat down and worked his magic. Everyone watched him walk over to the piano. They seemed surprised. He must have not played for a while now. I watch his hands move along the smooth black and white keys. His hands surged across them like a stream across rocks. He did not even take any lessons when he was human. He just can feel the music inside of him. I think he plays because he thinks it is one of the only things he can feel beside love for his family.

"_Hey, I am going to go. But you keep playing, for me."_

"_Ok I will. Thank you. You made me realize how out of it I was. I think everyone was afraid that if they confronted me, it would make it worse. But thanks."_

"_Hey, you know I would do anything for you. Bye." _I said this a bit softly. I think it was because I wanted him to know that I cared for him and did not want to see him feel like so depressed. I broke the link. I watched him for a few more seconds after we stopped talking to make sure he kept on playing, and he did. Partly because he knew I was watching and partly because he wanted to. I could easily tell from the look in his eyes that he truly enjoyed playing the piano. I will never let him give it up, because I know he loves it so much.

Sunday is good. I liked just having the day be all about music. Now I am kind of bored. I decide to take my dog for a walk. Her name is Crystal and she is a German Shepard. She actually needs a walk anyway. I put her leash on and we walked outside. I hear the warm breeze rustle the leaves and the trees are full and green. I am glad I took her outside because I needed to get out today. Surprisingly Crystal walks at the same pace as I do and does not run too much. I could feel Edward about a quarter of a mile away. I think that he did not want me going out under the circumstances, but I am not going to let that stop me from going outside. I sensed that he was a bit calmer now after we talked this morning. I also felt a warm, large presence near him. I looked, and it was Jake. He was there for backup. I did not think that I needed any extra protection. Not that I did not want Jake here, it is just that everyone was being so over protective. But I guess I understand their motives. I am lucky that I have so many people that love me enough to be over protective. I decided to walk around the park a few times then head back to my house.

Crystal did not pull on the leash too much. We finally got home and I went back to my room. I decide to look in on everyone. Rosalie was out hunting. She is so beautiful. Her long blond hair flowed behind her as she runs as quickly as lightning. Her features were flawless, as all vampires are. I know that it was not so smart to interrupt someone while they were hunting but I want to know what it is like. And I know that Dawn can handle her thirst while hunting so she does not go wild.

"_Hi Rose, do you mind if we talk?" _I say in a small voice, hoping she will say yes.

"_Of course, but I must warn you that I will be hunting while we are talking so you might want to brace yourself."_

"_Well that is actually what I wanted to talk to you about."_

"_Oh?" _She says curiously.

"_Yeah I want to know what it is like to hunt. I know this is odd and out of the blue, but I was wondering if I could just watch you while you hunt."_

"_Um… Carter will not want me too. But as long as you promise not to say anything." _She says seriously.

"_I promise." _I say with a huge grin on my face.

"_It can get pretty gory. Just watch because I need to make sure I can catch something and keep my concentration." _

"_OK." _I whispered.

She got low and hid behind a large rock so she was not visible and an animal could not see her. A large, male deer started slowly walking into the same area as her and stopped about 20 yards away. He leans his head to the ground and starts to eat some grass. Rosalie waits a few seconds. I can see she is horrified with what she is about to do, but she tries to ignore the felling. She jumps onto the rock without a sound and stares at the deer. He did not even notice her. She leaps into the air. Usually Rosalie is calm and content. But her eyes became dark and her face came to a hard, cold expression. She landed right in front of the deer. It had no time to run. The deer has a scared expression on his face. Eyes wide, looking up into her cold face. She caught it around the neck before it could get away. She made a swift move and I heard a loud crack that echoes through the woods. She slowly leans down and bites the neck. I saw a few drops of blood fall onto the ground. A few seconds later she was done. She carefully places the deer on the ground. He lay limp and out of life against the grass and dirt. Eyes still open wide as they were before. A bite mark remains on his neck, all the blood has been sucked out. Her eyes became calmer and she face softer. I could see that she felt horrible about what she had done. She leans done and places her hand on the deer's side.

"I am sorry," she whispered to the deer. She took a moment to compose her self and was ready to talk to me.

"_So, are you OK with what you saw? Did I scare you?"_

"_No, I am fine. But I can tell that you hate yourself right now."_

"_I do. I hate myself every time I hunt. I feel like I am a monster, like I am willing to kill off everything I see. It is a horrible feeling." _I can see that she wanted to start cry but she could not because she has had no tear ducks ever since she became a Vampire.

"_You are _not _a monster. You are sincere and sympathetic and kind person. You could never be a monster no matter what you do."_

"_Yeah… person… but thank you." _She said softly.

"_I will leave you to your thoughts. Feel better. Bye."_

"_Bye." _She broke the link. I can tell that she needed to take time to herself. I hope that she will feel better. I know she is much more then just a Vampire.

Ugh, Monday morning. I really do not feel like going to school. But just because I have a few live endangering situations on my hands does not mean I cannot go to school. If my mom knew about this she would let me stay home. But if she knew, I would be endangering her life. A vampire could easily take her and threaten to hurt her if I do not listen to them. The less she knows the better. I get dressed and get on the bus.

I soon get to school. One of my best friends, Joe, has his locker across the hall from mine.

"Hey Jade!" he said happily.

"Hey, what is up?"

"Nothing, we are all going to my house on Friday, wanna come?" By "we" he means our group of friends. We all have been going to summer camp together for the past six years.

Now I have more on my mind, lying to my friends. "Oh, I want to, but I cannot. I have to… to go to my grandparent's house on Friday; I am staying there for the weekend. Sorry."

"You sure you can't ditch?"

"Yeah, my mom and dad are going too, so I have to go."

"OK, well I have to get to class, bye."

"Yeah, me too, bye" I say glumly. I hate lying to my friends. But it is getting more and more positive that the Volturi are going to be coming on Friday. If I even get near them, and if one of the Volturi came after me, they would kill all of us. I cannot take that big of a risk. They are too important to me.

School finally finishes. I go home not wanting to think about what is to come. But unfortunately, I think about it anyway. It hits me that this is way more serious than it seems. I was so relaxed a few days ago and it is only now that I am starting to realize that someone can easily die by one quick decision of the Volturi. I never understood the power they have over people, especially my family. My family takes all of these risks to keep me safe, things that they could die for. Sometimes I feel like I should just have been a human, so I would not cause all of these life threatening situations. I remember talking to Esme about it last year when a large nomad group was passing through.

"_Esme I have a question, who is coming here?" _I asked. I was confused because everyone was acting weird and I knew someone was coming.

"_A large group of nomads are going to be passing through. We cannot risk them finding out about you. They especially cannot find your sent. You are going to be needing some extra protection just incase they get in a closer radius to you. But do not worry, everything will turn out OK. I promise."_

"_Sometimes I wish I was never like this. I was just human, not part Vampire, and not part Werewolf, just human. So then I would not cause everyone so much worry and pain. I am putting your lives on the line and you guys do not think anything of it. You just protect me. And you should not have to. You guys should just leave me so I cannot put you in any more danger."_

"_Hey!" _Esme basically yelled at me and she never yells…ever. _"You will never say that again. You do not think like that. We would _never _leave you. We are your family and we care about you so much. You could never put us in danger; we protect you because we love. Do not ever forget that, OK?" _She says sternly.

"_Yes, I understand. And Esme… thank you." _I said softly, you could hear my gratitude easily.

"_Your are very welcome. I have to go. We must do some planning. I will talk to you later. Good bye." _She said with a smile. She broke the link. I was very grateful to have someone like her.

I think back to this moment because I need to remember what she said to me. I plan to hold on to that so I will not do something rash. I am starting to get more and more scared. I could never live with myself if something happened to someone. I also do not want there to be any kind of fighting, mostly because the wolves are here and I do not want them to get involved. That would just make the Volturi angry. And I do not want that to happen. I have to be very careful about what I say to Otho. If I say anything wrong, they will kill all of us. It is very risky because they have two vampires with extraordinary powers on his side so it would be very easy to kill someone. I am just hoping that this does not come to a fight. And that no one gets hurt or killed.

So today (Tuesday) went the same way as yesterday did, slowly. I get on the bus, and plug my ear buds into my ears. I look out the window as we pull out of the school parking lot. The large yellow school buses are passing in different directions as we turn. We travel down a few roads then we slowly stop at a red light. A sleek black sedan pulls up next to the bus. The windows are tinted black so I could not see inside. It is a kind of car that no one has around here. The driver rolled the window down. I can not believe it. It is the Vampire from the store I got the necklace from! She was obviously here for a reason. She looked over at me and took off her expensive sunglasses. Her eyes were blood red and she looked right at me. Yet, I could see in her eyes that she meant no harm to me or anyone. Her eyes were red, but they were softly looking at me. We had a silent understanding that we would meet again. Her puts back on her sunglasses and turns her head back to the road ahead of her. A second later, the light turned green and she speeds away and is up the road before the bus could even make a movement.

I get home and decide that I will not tell Edward anything. I do not think that the vampire from the store wants me to. If I told him he would go out and hunt her down. That would distract him from the Volturi coming and I do not think she is a threat. I am wondering why she is here, especially because the Volturi are on their way here. The Vampires usually try to clear out when they come. There has to be some reason why she is here that is connected to the Volturi coming in some way. For all I know the family might know her and she might be here to talk to them, so it might not be a something to think about at all. But I really do not believe that. I guess I will find out why she is here sooner or later.

I just think that it is very strange that I saw her driving around in the day like that. Vampires usually wait until the night to feed. Even if they are not feeding they would not just go around unless they were in a remote area, not New Jersey. I think she went out specifically to see me and let me know she is here. I would like to at least know her name, if she is going to be in an important part of my life. I have a feeling that we will meet again though.

I finish my homework and I surprisingly had enough to keep my mind busy for about and hour. I go up into my room to play my piano. I plop down on my coil mattress and lay there for a second before I put my piano down. I start to play. I put all of my emotion into my hands. My feeling of being scared, curious, surprised, wanting it all to go into my playing. I soon stop playing because my emotions get the best of me, like they always do. I lie back down, wishing I had a softer mattress to help me relax. I close my eyes. I do not look at anyone in my mind I just close my eyes, which I rarely do unless I am going to sleep. I wish I could fall asleep, but I just keep picturing the look on that vampire face, and it is only six thirty. When I think of what she looked like, I just see her eyes. The red makes them look evil, but when I concentrate, I can see the calmness in them. The more that I think about it, the more I realize she had a slight smile on her face. The smile was small but reassuring. Like she was trying to tell me that everything was going to be OK. The weird thing is that I totally believe her. There was just something about her that was convincing. I am keeping in mind that I think that she has a power to pull people toward her, but I did not feel like that the day I bought the necklace. I feel like she is here for good. I am usually a good judge of good and bad, even if people are using their powers. But I am still being very conscious. I plan to find out more information about her at some point.

I go down stairs to make some dinner. I am not that hungry so I just make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. Once I finish eating I sit for a minute at the table, I feel like I am becoming more and more scared about what is to come on Friday. I just want this to be over with. I want things to just go back to the way they were when I could live mixed up life happily and in peace. But of course evil Vampires had to come and threaten the life of people that I care about. All I can do now is hope that everything will work out.

I wake up the next morning feeling really drained. I just feel like I am outside in the pouring rain right after I got thick, mucky brown mud thrown in my face. I go to school anyway, knowing that I should. I walk off the bus and almost fall flat on my face. I tripped over my feet, but I caught myself. I have been getting clumsier and clumsier over the years. I used to have really good posture and would walk swiftly, like a vampire would walk. My friends would joke about it. But I knew that they did not mean it, like when they say stuff about how I talk. I laugh along. Once I found out who I was. I decided to slouch, and pretend to be clumsy so it would be less noticeable and no one would think anything suspicious. After about a year of pretending, I actually became clumsy and now I do not need to pretend anymore. Which I am kind of happy about because a lot of the time I would catch myself sitting straight and have to go back to slouching. Now I do not have to keep on checking that I was being improper. I just am now. I walk into the building and almost trip again.

I go over to my locker. It is thin and dull blue. I can barely fit all of my stuff in there. I go into homeroom and sit at my desk. In English we are just working on writing and essay. It finishes and I rush across the hall, avoiding stupid kids who are in a big circle in the middle of the hallway… jerks. I get into my Social Studies class and sit down on top of my desk. My teacher is really nice so the class gets to socialize in the beginning of class. Some of my friends come over and we talk for a few minutes. Then class has to start. We are watching a poorly made history movie. About 30 minutes into the movie the door opens. Of course everyone looks when a door opens, it is just a reflex, but no one knows why we do that.

Standing in the door way are Edward and Jake. Surprise, relief, confusion, and happiness flood through me. I have been waiting for this day for so long now, the day where I can see them in person. Now it has come and I do not know how to react. I want to jump up and run over to them but if they are here in person something must be wrong so I know I shouldn't.

Edward is wearing a button up gray shirt with plain blue jeans. Jake is shirt-less, like he always is, and wearing jean shorts. A few of the girls in the class start to stare at him. I swiftly stand straight up and walk right over to them without showing any emotion. Everyone in the class watches me as I walk away. My teacher walks over with a confused look on her face.

"Hello I am Edward and this is Jacob. I am Jade's cousin and Jacob is my friend," he sort of chokes on the word 'friend'. "We are here to pick her up." He said this so calmly, putting on his most persuasive voice.

"May I ask why she must leave?" My teacher says a bit protectively. I guess all teachers have to do that if I am about to leave with some random people they have never met. So they know I am going to be safe.

"Because her grandmother is in the hospital and her mother asked if we could come and get her." Jake says matter-of-factly. You can see the difference in Edward and Jake's personalities just by how they talk and what they say. Edward sounds very mature when he talks. He tends to present himself in a very grown-up way while Jake just says whatever he is thinking.

"Oh," My teacher sounds like she regrets that she asked. "I am very sorry. You may go now Jade. I will alert the other teachers that you will not be in today, and take your time with this. Don't worry if you can't come in for the rest of the week, I will tell the teachers that too." She sounds truly sorry for me. I start to feel bad because it is all a lie.

"Thank you. Goodbye." Edward puts his hand on my shoulder and we all walk out. I know I should not ask anything until we get to the car so I keep my mouth shut.

"Where is your locker? You should get your stuff." Edward said sternly.

"Over here." I nodded my head toward a set of lockers and walk over to mine. I put in the combination and grab a bunch of random books, not knowing what to bring home… if I am going home. I shut my locker and we walk out of the building. Edward stays up against my left shoulder and Jake my right. We get to Edward's expensive black Jaguar. It definitely stood out in the parking lot. I climb into the back seat and set my backpack down next to me on the floor of the car. No one says anything for a while. When we get near my street, I think they are going to take me home, but we speed right past it. I decide it is a good time to ask questions now.

"So… how is it going?" I say sarcastically trying to lighten the mood. It worked. Jake laughs and Edward tries to hold back a smile. "OK, so now that the mood is better, what is going on?"

"Otho's side has recruited some vampires and they are surrounding us to make sure we do not try to get away, that means they are going to be by your house, like literally near it. We can not protect you there without any confrontation with the other vampires so we need to get you to somewhere safe." Edward exclaims.

"But what about my parents? We _cannot _leave them there. I will not allow it." I practically yelled at them.

"Don't worry Jade," Jake says, trying to calm me down. "We made up a story and got them to stay up at your aunt's house in California. Your aunt thinks that your parents want to come up to visit, and your parents think that she is hurt. They will settle the different stories when they get there. Paul is really good at mimicking voices. Don't worry; it will all turn out OK."

"Well, were do they think I am?" I said a bit confused.

"They think that you are staying at a friend's house while they are gone," Edward said.

"OK," I say, now a bit calmer. "So where are we going and is it OK that I am with you, my sent will be on you, and are you OK with my sent Edward, and will everyone be OK with my sent?"

"We are going to my house and you will be staying there," Edward says. Way to answer only two of my questions Edward.

I am a bit shocked. I never thought I would get to be with everyone in person. Let alone stay with them for more then a few hours. I just wish it was under different circumstances. "It is OK that you are with us, we will keep you safe if your sent is on us or not. We know it is safer for you to be with us then not. I promise you that I am OK with your sent. I have to struggle a little and it will definitely be harder for the others but the wolves will keep watch on us just in case. Does that answer your questions?" He said with a smile. Now he answered them all.

"Yes, I am good. I am actually really happy to see you guys in person. I know it is not a very happy moment right now but I cannot hold it back." I say smiling.

"I knew you would be happy, I am happy that I can see you in person too!" Jake beamed.

"I am happy to hear you say that."

"I am happy to see you too," Edward says, joining in on the "happy" moment where we say "happy" in every "happy" sentence. "I just am holding back because of… you know…" He tried to put as much happiness into his voice as possible, but I know it is hard for him.

"I understand Edward. I am happy to see both of you!" We pulled up to a huge house and I instantly knew it was Edward's. It is in a remote place, in the middle of the woods. It was three floors high and almost completely made of glass windows. It was beautiful. The paneling was maple red and looked like new. There was a huge brown Victorian double-door in the front. I was amazed. I know that the inside of the house will be even better then the outside. I step out of the car but leave my backpack inside. My jaw drops a little bit as I came closer to the house. I've seen it through my mind and everything but it's not the same as being there in person.

"Wait," I say. Edward and Jake were about to go into the house when I say it and they both turn around at the same time to look at me. "I need to just know that I am not going to be rushed out of the house and have to sleep outside because my sent is too much or anything, because I do not want to cause any trouble."

"If anything happens we will sleep, well not sleep, but you know, stay outside."

"OK. Would it be OK if I got a hug, please?"

"Of course I have been waiting for you to say something!" Jake says enthusiastically. He runs up to me and grabs me into a huge hug. He easily picks me up and spins me around. I smile widely.

"It is great to actually give you a hug Jade!"

"You too Jake!" He put me down with a grin on his face. I was so ecstatic, but I was still missing something. I turned to Edward and held out my arms, hoping that he could give me a hug. "Would it be too hard to give me a hug?" I said in my cutesy voice.

"No, of course I can give you a hug." He sort of hesitated and glanced at Jake as if to say "Watch me just in case." As he got closer I think it got a bit easier for him because he thought of how much he cares about me. Edward scoops me up and gives me a tight squeeze, and sets me down. He pulls away with a smile on his face; I can tell that he is happy that he did not kill me. I am so happy that I got to hug him; I was waiting for a really long time for that.

"Thank you, that meant a lot to me. I love you both." I say, with the most gratitude in my voice.

"We love you too." They both say at the same time. I laugh a little.

"Well let us go inside. I have been dieing to see everyone else." I say smiling. I know that everything will work out.

I walk into the house and it is even better then the outside is. When I walk through the front door, the first thing I see is a large, spiral grand stair case made of sterling silver steel. It leads all the way up to the highest floor of the house. To my right is Edward's grand piano. It is much bigger then I ever thought. It is sleek black with perfectly white keys. I am planning to ask Edward, when all of this is over, if I can play it. I have never played a grand piano; I have only played my keyboard. My keyboard definitely does not have the same, incredible sound as a grand piano does. Next to the piano is, I guess, is the family room. There was a large tan leather couch up against the window and a TV against a divider. O the other side of the divider is the kitchen. There was a red maple dining table to the left. On the right of the table is an island with black granite counter top. The sink and appliances are on the other sides of the walls.

I move more into the house to see the rest. To the left of the stair case is a sitting room. I am sure that there are many more rooms. That is only the first floor. In the sitting room is my family, waiting for me. Some of them had a hard time with my sent accept Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett. I can tell Rosalie, Esme, and Jasper were having a bit of a harder time then they were. The wolves were as ready to greet me as everyone else was. The first one to come up to me was Emmett. Well, he sort of ran over to me. He immediately picks me up and gave me a big hug. I tried to wrap my arms around him but his muscles were a bit too big, like Jake's and the rest of the wolves. He set me down gently and put on his famous grin. He stepped back then Alice and Rennesme came up to me. Alice set Rennesme down and she walked over to me being hesitant. I knelt down to get to her level and slowly put out my arms. I think she thought I was afraid to come here. Once she saw I was not afraid she ran up to and I wrap my arms around her and pick her up. I can tell she is smiling. I put her back down and give her a grin. She walks over to Emmett and he picks her up and holds her while Alice comes over to me. She steps in front of me, being careful with her movements. She gives me a fast hug and steps away, afraid she will lose control. She gives me an apologetic smile and I smile back as if saying "it is ok, I understand." I look around and I just smile at Esme, Jasper, and Rosalie because I can tell they cannot hug me without anything happening. I look at Carlisle and he come over and gives me and big hug. I get a feeling he means "everything will be OK" by his hug. Once he steps away, I see Seth behind him waiting for his hug with his arms held out. I run up to him and he picks me up. I smile back to him when he sets me down. He walks back to the rest of the pack and I give them a smile. I do not know them too well; otherwise I would have given them a hug. Edward steps in once I am done saying my hellos.

"Let me show you to you room, Jade." He guides me up the stairs and down a long hallway. My room is at the end of the hallway. I open the door and step inside. It is stripped with thick, white and gray stripes. There was a sleek black bed frame with a twin size bed. The comforter is a black and gray design. One wall was one huge window over looking the forest. The carpet was perfect white. There was a black dresser with silver handles. Then I remember.

"I do not have any clothes!"

"Yes you do, look in the dresser." I step over to the dresser and open a few drawers. All of my clothes were there. I was amazed.

"How?" I ask as I look at him, amazed.

"Alice went to your house and grabbed all of your clothes. She also brought your pillow, blanket, sketch book, and journal. Stuff she thought would be important to you."

"I need to tell her thank you." I turn to walk out.

"Wait. I will tell her for you. You just sit down and take all of this in. But first, do you like your room?"

"Of course I do! This is like my dream room. Thank you, for everything." I say gratefully.

"Do not worry about it. Just get some rest for now. Someone will come to get when lunch is ready. We will tell you a bit earlier then the wolves to make sure that there is food left for you."

"OK, thanks." I smile at him. He smiles back and turns to walk out the door. I go over to my bed and sit down. I look out the window and spot a small bird sitting on a branch. He looks at me and flies a little closer. I smile knowing that he is free as he flies away to join the rest of his family.

There is a knock at the door and it opens. Jasper stays in the doorway, afraid to come any closer.

"You can come in. I trust you Jasper."

"I know but I do not. I just wanted to tell you that lunch is ready. We are telling you about five minutes ahead of the wolves to make sure you are not left without any food. Come."

"Wait, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Umm, yeah… sure you can." He walks in a few more steps and leans against the wall about 2 yards away, keeping his distance.

"I feel really bad that everyone is suffering because I am here. I mean, look at you. You can barely be in the same room with me. I am starting to think I should just find somewhere else to stay." I say glumly.

"No. That is no reason to leave. You are part of our family and we need to take care of you. If that means having to endure your… sent, then that is what we are going to do. The funny thing is that we are worried that you are afraid to be here. Are you?"

"No! I am definitely not scared. I am actually really happy to be here and be with you all. Please never think I am afraid of you. I promise you."

"OK, that is good to hear. So… are you ready for some lunch?"

"Yes, let us go." I get up and walk over to through the door to go down stairs. Jasper is behind me. We walk down stairs and into the kitchen.

"Hey, Jade, you might want to grab some food before the wolves come in. They are out patrolling the area now. They should be in, in a few minutes, so eat up."

"Thanks Esme, so much." I sit down at the table and there is a huge buffet laid out, which I understand because the pack eats a lot of food. There is every food I could think of. I spot some pasta and instantly grab some of it and put it in a bowl.

"I made that especially for you." Esme says with a smile. I smile back. I am very glad that I have her. I do miss my human mother very much though. A few minutes later the pack comes running in, hungry. They all sit down at the table, while everyone else stands around the room. Know that everyone is here I decide I need to say something. I stand up and get everyone's attention.

"I just wanted to tell everyone that I am very thankful. Thank you for taking me in, protecting me, feeding me. You guys have given me so much and I can give you nothing but my thanks. If that is all I can give you, I want to make sure I give you as much of it as I can. So thank you to all of you… also," I turn to the Vampires, "I want you all to know that I am not afraid to be here and be around you. I am actually very happy to be here because I have been wishing for this day for a long time and I am very happy it has now come." I give a quick smile at Jasper.

Carlisle steps forward. "And we want you to know that we are very glad you are here and we love you. We promise we will protect you no matter the cost." I smile at everyone not knowing what to say.

"So… shall we eat, well not you guys because you do not eat human food but, well, you know what I mean." Everyone laughs at me for my not knowing how to put my words. I laugh too. I sit down and start to eat more, the mood feeling a little bit better then when I first got here.

That night I was laying in my bed looking out the window. I hear the door slowly open and I see Rennesme poke her head in. She looks really tried. "Do you need help falling to sleep?" I ask.

"Yes please." She says in a quiet voice. I go over to her and pick her up, place her on my hip and we walk down stairs. There was no one near the piano, everyone was scattered throughout the house, and I am hoping no one will notice. "Rennesme, you stay here," I place her on the piano bench. "I will be right back." I walk over to the sitting room and find Edward reading. "Hey, umm, can I play the piano for a few minutes?"

"Of course, I was waiting for you to ask. Go right ahead."

"Thanks." I walk back over to the piano and sit down next to Rennesme. "Lean your head on my shoulder and try to fall asleep." She lies up against me and I start playing. I entered a new, musical world. I have been getting better at the song I have been practicing. I am almost as good as Edward is at every song. About a minute later I can feel Rennesme's breathing get heavier and find out that she has fallen asleep. I come to an end of my song and turn to her. I pick her up and turn around to bring her to her room. Then I see Edward standing behind me, He must have been listening to me play. He smiles at me. I smile back.

"I will take her up to her room," He grabs her and places her on his hip. "Jade, you are very good." He says calmly.

"Thank you." Getting that complement from Edward about playing the piano meant the world to me. He turns around and walks up stairs to take Rennesme to bed. I smile to myself. And walk up the stairs behind him to go to sleep. I walk into my room and place myself on my bed. I decide to look at the stuff Alice brought me from my house. I find my favorite books in a pile and decide to pick one to read. I look through what she brought and I find a poetry book by T.S Eliot that my sister's boyfriend gave me for Christmas last year. I decide to read this. I sit down on my bed and start to read.

An hour later I start to fall asleep and wake up with my book on the bed next to me. I get up and stretch. I slept in my clothes because I forgot to change before I fell asleep. I go over to my dresser and change my clothes and go down stairs. Everyone is awake and hanging out in the kitchen. Of course Esme is making breakfast for the wolves and I. I go over and sit down at the table. Then I remember that it is Thursday, tomorrow is the day. I turned to everyone and smile. "Everything is going to be OK, no worries." I say trying to calm everyone down. It did not work. They all knew what I was trying to do. They smile to make me not feel like a lost cause. They are all worry. I do not blame them. I do too. I sit at the table staring at my shoes, like people do in the movies when they do not want to look up at the people in the room.

Esme comes over and sets some French toast in front of me. I stare at it, not wanting to eat it. I get up and face everyone. "There is something you want to tell me. I have been getting a vibe from everyone. What?" They all just stare at me. "I will not be kept from information in this family again, now I want to know what is going on," I waited and no one said anything. "I can do this all day you know." Edward steps forward and looks at me apologetically.

"The Volturi… they know about your power to see. Now that they know, they are going to be angrier then we thought. We are going to have to watch ourselves when they come. We have changed our plans so that the wolves are closer to us, in case something happens. We are going to do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"Oh my. Uh… how did they find out?" I say a bit frazzled.

"They got tipped off by some vampire. We do not know who they are, but trust me when I find out, I will rip their head off, literally." Edward says with the utmost rage in his voice. I automatically knew that the vampire that told them about me is the same one who is the cashier at the store. I am not going to tell Edward about this because it will distract him from the Volturi coming, the real danger ahead. But I still do not know why I got a good vibe from her, and then she did this?

"Let us not worry about killing this person, right now let us just relax while we can, OK?"

"Yeah." Everyone agree with me. I get up and walk away right as the wolves come in to eat. I walk past them hiding my face. They know something is wrong and they go into the kitchen to find out. Jake does not. He follows me into the sitting room and sits with me on the couch.

"What happened?"

"The Volturi… they know about my power. That means that they are going to be even angrier then they would be if they did not know."

"Don't worry, they are not going to hurt you, I will not let them. I promise you."

"Thanks." He comes over and gives me a gentle hug.

"Well, we have a while before they come, let's make the most of it," He stands up and holds out his hand. "Come with me, I want to show you something." I take his hand and he pulls me out the door and into the woods. We end up in the middle of who knows where and he steps away from me. I stand there confused.

"Close your eyes." I do what he says and close them. A few seconds later I feel a hot, deep breath on my face. I slowly open my eyes and standing in front of me is a huge, 200 pound wolf. A smile comes to my face knowing exactly why Jake took me into the woods.

He smiles back down at me, in his own wolf way. He strides back from me and turns to the side. He tilts his head as if saying "come on." I step toward him hesitantly and put my hand out to touch his coarse, gray fur. I look up at him and smile. "How should I get on your back?" He crouches down on the ground, making it easier to climb onto his back. I pull myself up and sit. He stands up slowly, making sure I am steady. He looks back at me and waits for me to get ready. I nod to him and grab a hand full of his fur to hold onto. Then he charges.

My hair instantly flows behind me and I lean down to cut through the wind. Jake runs so fast, equally as fast as a Vampire. He dodges trees left and right. I lean back up and feel the warm wind hit my face. This might be the only time Jake can take me for a ride so I want to enjoy it. I close my eyes and slowly put my hands out to my sides. I can tell that Jake was smiling and was glad I was enjoying myself, for the first time in a while. A grin slowly grows onto my face. I did not notice but about a half an hour later Jake came to a stop. I open my eyes and climb down off of him. "Thank you so much. I had a lot of fun, and it took my mind off of things." I walk over to him and give him a hug around his huge neck. I take a step back and give him a smile. "I will meet you back at the house." I turn and walk away so Jake can get dressed. I walk into the house and everyone seems a little calmer then this morning. I walk up the stairs and into my room. I gently sit on my bed and sigh. I wish that I could be here without the crummy circumstances.

We eat lunch when we get back to the house. I go up to my room and listen to my IPod for a while. I pick one of my favorite songs.

"Tell me where our time went  
>And if it was time well spent<br>Just don't let me fall asleep  
>Feeling empty again<p>

Cause I fear I might break  
>and I fear I can't take it<br>Tonight I'll lie awake feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
>It's getting closer now<br>We're better off without you  
>I can feel the pressure<br>It's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<p>

Now that I'm losing hope  
>And there's nothing else to show<br>For all of the days that we spent  
>Carried away from home<p>

Some things I'll never know  
>And I had to let them go<br>I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
>It's getting closer now<br>We're better off without you  
>I can feel the pressure<br>It's getting closer now  
>We're better off without you<p>

Without you

Some things I'll never know  
>And I had to let them go<br>Some things I'll never know  
>And I had to let them go<br>I'm sitting all alone feeling empty

I can feel the pressure  
>It's getting closer now<br>We're better off without you

Feel the pressure  
>It's getting closer now<br>You're better off without me"

This is one of my favorite songs, _Pressure _by Paramore. The lyrics to this song are just so meaningful to me. The quote I like is the ending of the song. Mostly because of the pressure I feel and I sometimes think that my family is better off without me. I also like the verses and the bridge. Most people like the lyric's to the chorus of a song because that is what they hear more often. But for me and this particular song, I like the verses and the bridge better. But that is just me. This song comforts me with my Vampire life. It explains exactly how I feel with all this stuff going on.

The night moves quickly. I lay in bed and look out the window. My eyes slowly become what hold tears as I think about my human family and friends. I know that what ever happens tomorrow, my life will be different. I am planning for the worst, hoping for the best. I carefully close my eyes as my heart beats faster and faster in anticipation of the next day. I focus and clear my head and soon fall to sleep.

I find myself running in the woods, as fast as a Vampire and Werewolf. I dodge trees. I try to slow down enough to stop but I cannot. Instead of slowing down I speed up. I look around and I see nothing. Then out of no where. I see a Vampire appear about ten yards away. I cannot quite make out who it is. They veer closer and it is Edward. I look to my other side, I see Jacob appear. A few seconds later the rest of the pack is with Jake and the rest of the Vampires are with Edward. I start to see them both start to slowing move apart from me. As they do I feel a pulling from both sides trying to bring me to them. Like they have a force field around them and half of me am inside each. Then I hear someone calling my name. I look back. It is my sister. She calls my name again. I want to go to her, I try to pull back to get out of the force fields. But it will not work. Now I hear the rest of my family calling me and telling me not to leave them. My friends appear behind them, and they start to call to me as well. They all try to run fast enough to catch up with me, but they cannot make it. I want to go back to them but I also want to go with Edward and Jacob. I am being pulled in too many directions I cannot handle it anymore.

I wake up breathing loudly. My heart is racing. I run my hand through my hair and try to calm down. I squint my eyes and try to blink the dream away. I plop my head back down in the pillow and stare at the ceiling. I close my eyes again and my heart beat slows. I fall back to sleep a few minutes later.

I wake up the next morning and I can clearly remember my dream. I try to push it out of my mind. I get out of bed and change into my clothes. Today is the day. I go down stairs because I was wondering what time we were expecting the Volturi. I find Edward out at the edge of the woods by the house, leaning against a tree. He was looking into the woods with his "I have failed" face on. I walk over to him and copy his stance across from him.

"The Volturi are going to be coming from that way," He points into the woods, "About a mile down." He says this with a voice full of sorrow and weakness. I look at him. He will not dare look into my eyes, knowing it will bring him pain to think of what could happen to me.

"You could never fail me," I say calmly. "If anything you have brought me so much happiness. I will never regret anything that has happened to me since I found out who I am."

"Thank you but you will once they come and you feel their over powering presence. Trust me on that." He sighs.

"No. I do not trust you on that. No matter what happens to me. I will love and trust you all just the same as I always have. Trust _me _on that." I say sternly.

He looks at me with a drawn face. He kneels down to my height and looks me in the eye. "I hope so. I have asked you for too much, but I must ask you for one more thing." He says sadly

"OK, what?"

"Well… I know that the Volturi will ask you why you did not tell them about you existing earlier. I need you to tell them that I would not let you tell them. Tell them you wanted to tell them but I said no."

"But, why?"

"They will probably get angry no matter what you tell them. If you put them blame on me, they will not punish you for it. Instead they will be after me…" He says sternly.

"I cannot do that to you. I will not—"

"You must. I swore to myself I will protect you know matter what the cost. This is the cost. You have to promise me you will tell them that."

"No!" I scream at him. Tears starting to run down my face "I will not let them hurt you! You cannot make me!" I yell.

He grabs my shoulders. "You must! Please. Just do this for me." He says this calmly but I know that if he could cry, he would. I stare into his eyes and give in.

"OK, I promise." I say sadly. He wraps his arms around me and gives me a light hug. I tighten my grip around his neck; afraid this will be the last time I will be able to hug him. Out of the corner of my eye I see Alice rush out the back door and over to us. Edward and I let go of each other. "They are here," she whispers. Everyone else follows her out and towards us.

"Get on my back I will carry you," Edward says to me.

Jake walks over. "Hey don't I get to carry her?" He says trying to lighten the mood.

Surprisingly, Edward follows along. "You gave her a ride, yesterday. It is my turn now." He says with a straight face.

"Now, now, boys please do not fight over me," I say. I turn to Jake, "You already gave me a ride. It is only fair." I laugh. Then my face turns sad again. Thinking this could be the last time we can joke around like this.

"Fine," Jake says with a smile. I smile, half heartedly, back.

I turn back to Edward and climb onto his back. He hoists me up and takes off running. I feel like I am back in my dream so I bury my face in Edwards shoulder. I think he can tell I am a bit uncomfortable with the speed he is going so he slows a little. I know he will ask me about it later. If there is a later. I let one tear escape before we reach a clearing. I look up and jump down from his back. Edward places himself in front of me and everyone else covers the places around me. Edward sticks his hand out behind him and I take it. We stay like that for a few seconds then let go and brace ourselves. I see the wolves go back into the woods and get to their places. I look ahead waiting for what is to come as we enter the dreaded clearing.

We come to a big, clear space. It reminds me of a battle ground. Not something I want to think about. We walk about half way across and stop. Then I feel something. A big, dark presence enters the clearing and I know it is them. I see three Vampires come out of the shadows of the woods. I suddenly feel a chill run up my spine. I pear around Edward and see them. They wear long, blood red robes over old black wear from the 15 or 1600's. They walk like water as they come closer. Their robes flow back behind them as they walk. I know understand what Edward was talking about. He must feel my body tense. He puts his arm around me and guides me to his right. Next to me is Emmett and he side steps toward me to cover my right side. I cannot take my eyes off of them. Otho glances over to me and holds my gaze for a few seconds. He looks away and the three of them stop about three yards away from us. They must really like the number three.

Carlisle steps forward. "Hello Otho, Lucius, and Aemiliana. How have you all been?" He says calmly. I remember what he told me. I have to present myself in a mature manner. I straighten my back and calm my expression. I try not to show fear.

"Why Carlisle it has been much too long! We have been fine, thank you. How are you and your… family." He says all too happily. Like nothing is wrong. When Otho says family he looks at me with a hint of distain. I give him a hard stare to show him I am not scared. But show no emotion. Personally I think that is rude of him to say.

"We are all good thank you."

"Well, I suppose you know why we are here." He looks at Alice suspecting she saw them coming.

She catches on and speaks up. "We do. You may speak to her but we will not tolerate anything more. You must understand, don't you?" Alice says challengingly.

Otho glares at her a moment and soften his eyes. "Of course I do," He says with clenched teeth. He dismisses off his feeling of anger and moves on. He takes a few steps closer to me. I feel like Rennesme when she is scared. I hope she is OK and not worrying. But she is with Seth in the woods with the pack so she will be OK. Edward squeezes my shoulder reassuringly and I step forward.

"Well, it is nice to finally meet you Jade." He leans down to my height and sticks out his hand for me to shake. I reject it. He was not expecting that!

"It is nice to meet you to Otho." I say, trying to keep my voice from quivering, though I am a bit more confident. He takes his hand back to his side and straightens up again, feeling a little awkward.

"Well, we have a few questions for you. If you do not mind?" He says.

"No, that is fine."

"OK, good. Do you know where what we are looking for is?"

I feel my necklace jolt for a second and I instantly understand what I must do. "No. I am sorry, but I do not know where it is. I cannot help you."

"Well… OK then. I have another question." He walks in a slow circle around me trying to make me intimidated. "Why have you and/or your family not told us that you exist _and_ have a Vampire power, a useful one at that?"

I can feel Edwards's eyes on me, waiting and hoping for me to say what he wants. I do not think the rest of the family knows about his request. I now have to make a spilt second decision. But I already knew what I was going to do right when I promised Edward.

"I would not let my family tell you. They wanted to, but I said no. I was afraid that you would come after me if I told you. I did not want you to know about me. I am sorry for my misjudgment Otho."

Everyone's eyes quickly come to me and I can feel everyone staring at me. I do not dare look back knowing that if I do I will see worried, concerned, and angry looks. Otho looks at me, a little hurt but knowing that I should be afraid of him. "Is there anyway you and your family," I glance at Lucius and Aemiliana, "can forgive my actions?" I say. I can tell right away that Otho does not think fondly of people that lie and disobey him. But it is time someone has.

"No," He says quickly. I know that that word will be in my head forever, because right when he says it, he lunges for me. Edward leaps straight over my head and brings him to the ground right before he is about to tare my throat out. Then I see the wolves jump out of the woods and attack Lucius and Aemiliana as they run to help Otho. Rosalie is at my side. She grabs my wrist and pulls me back into the woods before I can get hurt. I struggle to escape her grip. She lets me go and I run back into the clearing. Emmett, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle run to join the fight. Otho has Edward pinned down when Alice tackles Otho from the side. I see Seth on the ground licking his leg like he is trying to heal a wound. Jasper has Lucius in a head lock. Aemiliana is tougher then she looks. She runs up to Sam and completely crushes his ribs on his right side. He falls over and does not move. Paul tramples Emmett like he does not remember that they are on the same side. Lucius turns to Alice and focuses really hard.

I hear Alice scream at the top of her lugs and clutch her arm as she fell to the ground. "What happened to my arm!" She yells.

It is a full on war.

"Come one Jade! We have to get you some where safe." Esme exclaims.

"No! I have to help!" I run deeper into the clearing and right into to fight. I rip the necklace from my neck. I throw it up into the air and go inside of it. I go straight over to the ball of light and go right into it. I let all of my power fill me up and I shoot out if it. I open my eyes and see three blue beams covering Otho, Lucius, and Aemiliana. They look up amazed and the fighting suddenly stops. The beams suck them up and into the necklace. All turns quiet. The necklace drops and hits the ground. I walk over to it and pick it up. I put it back around my neck. Anyone that was over taken by their powers is back to normal. I was definitely way off about what the power in the necklace could do and what it is meant to do. "Well… we all survived. I say this was a success." I say. Everyone smiles and runs to me. The wolves go back into the woods to change then they come back out and come to me. I think about Sam and run over to him and kneel down by his side. He phases back into human form. A tear comes to my eye.

"I am so sorry Sam. This is all my fault!"

"I know… what I signed up for with this." He says cringing in pain. "I will be OK… Don't feel guilty… please." Carlisle comes to our sides and starts pressing on Sam's ribs to see what the problem is.

"We need to get him home now!" The pack comes out, picks him p and runs him back to the house. The guilt sets in and I feel terrible.

Carlisle fixes Sam up and he slept in the infirmary part of the house where Carlisle does some practices. When Sam fell asleep I came into the room and sat in the chair against the wall. I started to cry about what had happened to him. I notice that I seem to be crying a lot lately and I do not want to any more, so I stop. I soon fall asleep in the chair.

Sam shakes me a little and I wake up. Sam is up and around so he must be doing OK.

"What are you doing in here?" He asks.

"I came to see how you were and I fell asleep in the chair." I stand up to leave.

"Jade… I know you feel upset about what happened, but don't. I am healing up fine and should be back to normal by tomorrow."

"I know, but this would not have happened if it were not for me. I put you all in danger."

"We all knew what could happen, but your safety is more important then ours."

"How could you say that? Everyone is just as important as I am."

"Not really. I know no one told you this but you really should know. The Volturi would not have killed you. They would have taken you and used your powers to gain more control over our world. If we didn't keep you safe, the world would not be safe."

I close my eyes trying to let this new information sink in. I will not bust Edward for not telling me this because I did not really wanted to know. But I guess it is good that I do. There is an unspoken agreement between us to not tell anyone that he told me about this.

"Thank you for telling me this Sam."

"I thought you should know. Do you still feel guilty?"

"Not anymore." I walk out. "Feel better Sam." He knows I am a bit shaken, but it was the right thing for him to do. I think about Seth and his wound was healed in a matter of minutes. They all wrap me in a group hug. I grin like an idiot. It is over. All of the worrying and sadness can stop because everybody is OK.

"Oh good, everyone is alive," I hear Rennesme say in her small innocent voice. She is standing at the edge of the clearing. We all run over to her and have her join in on the hug.

Edward walks over to me. "What were you thinking out there? You could have gotten yourself killed." I was so upset about Sam last night that I did not want to talk to anyone. "I thought we agreed on what you would say."

"I was not going to let them hurt you or anyone else. I would rather die. But look at me. I am OK… alive. We do not have to worry anymore."

"It is my job to protect you and I felt like I almost could not out there."

"It is your job to protect me. But we are family so it is also my job to protect you. I knew that if I told them it was me that they would kill me and it would be done. I knew I had to make the choice I thought was right. And in the end, it all worked out fine."

"I am not happy that you lied to me. But I am happy that you are OK." He leans down and gives me a hug.

"See, now everything can go back to normal." As soon as I say that we hear a knock at the door. Esme goes over to see who it is. I hear some muffled talking and Esme comes back. "Jade, someone is here to see you." She says softly. I see the girl from the store in Princeton come out of the doorway.

"Um, hi, do you remember me?" She says.

"Yes I remember you. You are the one who sold me my necklace, the one who told the Volturi about my power." Edward stands up about to attack her. "Edward do not. I want to talk to her first." I walk toward her, furious. "Of course I remember you. But who are you?"

"Cecilia, a former member of the Volturi" She exclaims.

"Former?" I ask.

"Yes the six of them became too power mad and I left them. I have been on my own ever since. I have come to you knowing that I was needed to help you along this experience. Much like Alice I can see the future. But she can see only months in advance. As for me, I can see decades into the future. I only see things that I am needed in. I am supposed to give you a push or two in the right direction. That is why I sold you he necklace and told the Volturi about you. This was what was supposed to happen. Now you have unlimited power." She looks at my necklace.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"You have captured Lucius, and Aemiliana. Their power is now yours. Try." She coaxed.

"No, their powers are evil. I refuse to use them on someone."

Carlisle steps forward. "Jade, I am curious to see if what Cecilia is saying is true. You may experiment on me. Make me forget who all of you are for a moment. I am willing."

"OK." I say reluctantly. I close my eyes and search for Aemiliana's power. I see two more balls of light on either side of the blue one. There is a green and yellow one. I can feel Aemiliana's power generating off of the yellow one so I go into it. I open my eyes and stare into Carlisle's.

"Who are you people? What are you doing in my house?" He asks franticly. I let go of Aemiliana's power. I was starting to get scared. Carlisle snaps out of it and stares at me. "That was horrible! How did Aemiliana stand it?" I ask.

"She was a horrible person." Cecilia says.

"Carlisle, are you OK? I am so sorry!" I say to him.

"I am OK Jade. I cannot say that was a good experience, but I am OK." He says. I nod to him calming myself down.

"I do not want this power!" I tell Cecilia.

"It is yours. You are the one meant to have it and guard it. If someone else got a hold of you and it, they could force you to use it for evil. But I know you will protect it. I know because of the way you protected your family in the clearing. I trust you with this power. The whole world trusts you. Will you accept it?" She asks. I think it over in my mind.

"Yes, I accept this power." My necklace glows slightly as I say this.

"Good. I know you will do great. I must take my leave. We will meet again. I am sure of it." Cecilia walks out the door and takes off running when she hits the edge of the woods. I look after her wondering if what happened actually happened or if it was just a dream.

I am staying with Edward until my parents come back on Sunday night. I wake up Saturday morning happy that this is all over. I am also a little sad because I have to leave tomorrow. I get up and go down stairs to have breakfast. I walk into the kitchen and sit on the stool at the island. Esme hands me a glass of orange juice and I take a sip. Emmett comes bounding in and puts his arm around me.

"So, you happy that this is all over?" He says in his booming voice.

"Yes! So happy! Now everything can go back to normal."

"Yes. We are so grateful that we are all alive."

"Me too." I say as Esme puts pancakes in front of me. I dig in feeling hungry.

I finish my pancakes and go upstairs to get dressed. I put on my sweatshirt and go to the back door. I turn to everyone. "Hey, I am going to go take a walk. I will be back later."

"Please be careful, if anything happens, link someone and we will come help, OK?" Esme says.

"OK, I promise." I walk out the door and down the steps. I come to the edge of the woods and pear in. I take a deep breath and walk in. The leaves and twigs crunch under my converses as I walk. I try to make less noise but it does not work. I fiddle with my necklace. The trees in the woods are so tall I feel like an ant walking alone. I look up at the sky, close my eyes and take a deep breath. The air is so fresh. I walk a little further and sit on a rock. There is a slight, warm breeze that blows on my face. I lean against a tree and tilt my head back. The birds chirp and animals move around on the ground. I take in all of the smells and sounds and relax, which I have not done in a while. I am scared to use Lucius and Aemiliana's powers. I am also scared because I think that I also get Otho's dominating presence as well. I do not want people to be scared of me like Otho was feared. I do not know for sure that that will actually come in, but it is a possibility.

I hear a light tap above me in a tree to and my head snaps up. I look to the branch and see a small blue jay gazing down at me. I slowly get up off the rock, trying not to startle it. The bird flies to the rock where I was sitting and lands without a sound. I slowly move my hand toward it but it jumps back a little. I pull my hand away. I move it out again even slower. The bird looks puzzled then suddenly flies up and perches itself on my finger. I look into his eyes and see a hard life of lonely, cold winters and hot, dry summers. I do not see any other blue jays around. I stand up slowly and he does not fly away. So I walk back to the house with him on my finger.

I walk up the stairs and into my room. The blue jay flies off my finger and onto my bed side table. I sit on my bed and watch his quick movements as he looks around. I go down stairs to get a large enough bowl for him to wash up in.

"Who is that for, Jade?" Alice asks me.

"It is for a blue jay that came home with me from my walk in the woods." I say as I go up to my room. I close the door behind me and set the bowl down on my dresser. The blue jay flies over to the bowl and starts to wash itself. I watch him and he starts to take a few drinks. He finishes and flies over to the window sill. He stares out the window and as if longing to go fly around. I walk over and open the wide window. The bird hesitates for a second then takes off into the air. I watch him as he goes. He does not seem to have a family but I can tell he is more of a free spirit. He flies into the distance and I stop watching. I take the bowl back down stairs empty it out and put it in the dish washer. I missed lunch so I grab a bag of chips and sit on the couch in the living room with everyone else. The TV was on and the news is playing.

The anchor says "There was a killing last night at about 9:17. The woman was found at the bottom of the bay tied to a heavy rock by a near by swimmer. The doctors say that she was already dead before she was put in the water so she did not die by drowning. We still have no lead on how or why this woman died or who killed her… In other news…" Edward turns off the TV.

"Do you guys think it was Cecilia?" I ask.

"Yes, it was. I guess it was just bad luck that that swimmer went by. She probably was on her way to where ever she was going but had to stop and feed." Edward says.

"I feel bad for that lady and her family though." I say.

"Yes, it is very unfortunate." Esme says.

The pack walks in as Esme says that and they stay standing in the room. Jake has a sad look on his face. I do not ask why. Sam speaks up.

"We must leave now. We need to get back home. It was nice to see you again Jade and we are glad you are safe." I am not very close with the pack other then Jake and Seth. We are formal with each other.

"Thank you all. Thanks you for protecting me and being with me during this time. I am very grateful for all of you."

"We are happy to do it." Sam says.

Seth moves through the pack and comes up to me. "Hey kiddo, I guess I will see you later." He picks me up and gives me a hug. He steps back and Jacob walks forward. He will not make eye contact with me. I step forward and wrap my arms around his waist. He hugs me tight and then lets go. "Hey, we will see each other again. I promise." I say to him. A lump forms in my throat.

"Yeah, I know." He steps back and looks at the floor.

They all stride out the door except for Jake. He just trudges on. I put on a smile as they leave to mask my pain. I look out the window as they phase into wolves. Once Jake phases he hesitates before going into the woods. He looks back to me through the window. I give him a smile and a nod, letting him know that this is not going to be our last good bye. He looks back at the woods and the rest of the pack is waiting for him. I watch them as they run through the woods and take a piece of me with them.

I go to bed that night and look out the window. There is a full moon tonight. It is huge and bright in the black sky. The stars are starting to come out. I see a few constellations. There is O Ryan's belt, the big dipper, etcetera. I feel sad about the next day. Edward is taking me home tomorrow and my parents will be home a few hours after I get there. We are probably leaving around 1:00 because my parents are coming home early and they will be home at 5:00. Edward wants me to be home a few hours before them so I have time to compose myself get my story straight before they get there. I try to go to sleep and I do after a few minutes.

It is Sunday. The day I must leave. Jasper knew that I would not want to come down stairs for breakfast so when I hear a light knock on the door, I know it is him. He slowly opens the door and sticks his head in.

"May I come in?" He asks softly.

"Yeah," I say as I clear my throat from my morning grogginess.

He walks in and sets some eggs and toast on my dresser. "I just wanted to bring you up some breakfast so you can take your time getting ready this morning," He says. Jasper stops about five feet away from me.

"You know I trust you right? You do not have to stay away from me," I say encouragingly.

"I know that _you_ trust me but _I_ do not trust myself. I would rather be safe then sorry."

"OK, I understand," I say.

Jasper nods. "Just come down when you are ready. If you are not ready soon then just take your time and come down at one to leave. Oh and I would not be surprised if the others come up to talk to you." He gives me a smile. I smile half heartedly back and he walks out of the room. I get up, and grab a piece of toast. I look at the clock. It is 10:23. I decide I will get all of my things ready. I find one of my sleepover bags from my house in the corner of the room. Alice probably used it to bring my stuff over. I pick it up and before I start to put all of my stuff into it, I find a note on the bottom of the bag. It reads:

Dear Jade,

When you read this you will be packing to leave. You are in your room and we all are down stairs not wanting you to leave. We just want to let you know how much we love and wish you could stay with us. But we do not want to jeopardize your safety in any way. So we understand you must go. We loved having you here. But we have made the decision that we want you to be happy so you can decide how often you would like to meet with us in person. We think that we should keep our distance so you do not become disconnected with your human life. But we think that this should be your decision. Just remember that we love you and will miss you when you leave but we know that this will not be the last time we meet.

Love,

Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper, Dawn, Emmett, Edward, and Rennesme

I read the note over many times. I am happy that they are leaving the decision to me. Yet I also understand their side. I decide what I want and walk down stairs to tell them. I walk into the living room and everyone looks like they did not expect me to come down. I hold up the note and they understand.

"Look, thank you for leaving this decision to me. I have decided that I will be with you in person when I need you. I know I will want to be with you all the time. But I will come to you when I absolutely need you all. But just because I am not here does _not_ mean that you can leave me out of family things. Now I am going to go up stairs, pack, and get dressed and will be back down for lunch." I turn strongly and walk up stairs.

I come down at 12:16 for some lunch. I act as if I am not sad to leave. But I really am. Esme has made me Mac and Cheese. I pick at it, not feeling hungry. I was not expecting myself to eat a lot. No one talks. There is that feeling where you are so comfortable with someone that there is no need to talk. When I finish eating I go through my bag and bring out another book Alice brought for me. I pick out _Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows_. Harry Potter is my absolute favorite.

Time goes by fast and soon it is 12:51. I know that this is the time to say my good byes to everyone so Edward can take me home. Edward stands and gets my stuff and puts it in the car, as if to say it is time to go. I stand as well.

"Thank you all for being there for me," I say. This is all I can choke out. There is silence and everyone stands and they each wrap me in a hug. There is no need to talk. Rennesme starts to tear a little and Rosalie picks her up.

"If you need any of us just let us know. We will be happy to have you here," Alice says. I nod and look down at my shoes. Edward comes back in and stands in the door way.

"I will be back later," He says to them as we walk out the door. I open the door to get in the car. As we pull away from the house I take one last look at it. We pull out. But a piece of me is left there.

The ride is quite at first. I reach over and turn on the radio. A hard core rock song is on. I started head banging to lighten his tension. He starts to chuckle then goes full on laughing. I start laughing as well. I stop because my head starts to hurt. My face is red and my hair is messed up. I fix my hair and my face starts to tone done. We stop laughing and cam down.

"Was it nice to laugh?" I ask.

"Yes it was very nice, thank you," he says gratefully.

That is the last time we speak until we get back to my house.

We pull up into the drive way and we sit in the car for a few seconds. Edward gets out and gets my bags out of the trunk. I step out too and go to the back of the car. I take my stuff from him. We both look at the ground for a while. Then Edward suddenly picks me up and wraps me in a tight hug. I bury my face in his shoulder and I can feel a lump form in my throat. I can see that my tears have stained his shirt when we pull away from each other. I put on a small smile a so does he.

"I will miss you terribly. Stay safe," He says as he gets into the car.

"I will," I say.

He shuts the door of the car and starts the engine. I watch him as he pulls away. I wipe my tears and go into the house to wait for my parents to come home. They come home a little later and ask me the questions I was expecting. "How did you get home?" "How was the rest of your week," etc. I answer their questions and they have no suspicion. I go up to my room and unpack my things. I think about my room back at the other house. All though the room was really cool; it feels good to be home. I sit on my bed. I take out my journal and write everything that has happened.


	2. Epiologe

Epilogue:

Six months have passed. Edward has told me that Festus, Decima, and Marcella are going to be by themselves and they would like to recruit more Vampires to join them. I am glad that there is no more fighting between them. We did not tell them the whole story about what happened. We just told them that they surrendered and we killed them. All though they would never surrender and they all knew that, they were just happy they were gone that they never thought about it. I also visited everyone about three weeks ago. I stayed over there for a night. It was nice to go back. I was just missing them a lot so I asked if I could go over. I am just glad that my life is back to normal. My life has actually improved. I think I have realized how important life is after what has happened. Now I am trying to live my life to its fullest.

I have also been practicing Otho, Lucius, and Aemiliana powers. Carlisle lets me practice on him, though I have no clue why. I think it is because he is curious of how I inherited the powers from them. We have also discovered that I do not have the powers when I am not wearing the necklace.

Cecilia has also come to visit. She gave us more information about my necklace and how the powers are converted to me. Which Carlisle found very interesting. She has told us that the necklace is made to contain the very essence of a vampire, which is most likely the power of the vampire that is captured. If they do not have a power their greatest strength is contained, such as Otho's powerful presence. Although I usually have to let myself to use a power, Otho's just sort of happens. Otho's power has not worked to any advantage to me, especially in school. People are starting to keep their distance from me and do not make a lot of eye contact, even the teachers. Once I asked my friends about it, as if I did not really know, and they have gotten over it after I said something. Well, to an extent.

How the powers are converted to me is a bit more confusing. But I think what happens is that my power is what lets me use other vampire's powers, not the necklace. The necklace just contains it. That is really all I understood. But it is also most of what Cecilia has told me. She said that I would have to figure the rest out myself. That is going to take a while.

My mom and dad are out and I am sitting in the living room watching TV when I her a light tap on the back door. I tip toe over and open the door ready for whatever is there. I see Rennesme looking up at me. A smile came to my face. I bend down and pick her up to get her a hug. I look into my backyard and see everyone else come over. I put Rennesme down and we run aver to them. They all give me a group hug.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" I ask curiously.

"We just wanted to let you know that there will be some extra protection because some nomads will be passing through," says Edward.

"So you decided to all show up in person to tell me that?" I ask.

"Well, yeah," says Emmett.

"Of course." I laugh.

"Well come on then!" says Edward holding out his hand. I run up to them and we all walk into the woods Together, as a family.


End file.
